


Everything Changed

by Hydra_bitch_please01



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, No Pregnancy, Okay so actually there will be plot, Post S7x08, S7x09 AU, Set during season 7, Sexual Tension, So its more like Porn with Plot, There will be trauma, Trauma and Healing, Vaginal Fingering, dousy, emotional foreplay, emotional smut, finally sousa was allowed one orgasm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_bitch_please01/pseuds/Hydra_bitch_please01
Summary: She didn’t care about anything outside the equipment room of the zephyr. All that mattered was the man standing next to her was staring at her like he would jump off a cliff with her if only she asked. Even if she didn’t ask. All that mattered was the way this undeniably new development made her ache in a way she had almost entirely forgotten, forsaken in fear. Amid the loop of destruction and death, their very existence on the line, Daisy ironically felt safe in this moment. Safer than she had felt in years. And that’s when she knew. Rushing forward, she slid her hand behind his neck, stood on her toes and kissed him without warning or hesitation.But what happens when she's the only one who remembers?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 66
Kudos: 190





	1. The Time Only She Remembers

Daisy opened her eyes, her back sore from the hard metal of the futuristic healing chamber. Memories came flooding back at the speed of the flashing lights moving above her. At most, they had a dozen chances left. The weight of it was heavy on her shoulders as she remembered Jemma dying, Sousa dying - everyone dying. It felt like a cruel joke that she had to be the one to carry it.  Sighing, she slammed the button next to her hip to open the chamber and waited as it rose to free her. She needed to get this right. Fast. If she failed they all died. Emotionally drained, she felt numb even as adrenaline coursed through her veins. While grateful for the boost, she twisted out of the chamber and dropped to the floor - too tired to bother with being quiet. 

On cue, Sousa stirred at the noise. “Hey,” he mumbled groggily. “What are you doing up?”

She struggled to find the right words as she nervously fidgeted, but he waited patiently, face stoic as ever, as he sat up. 

“Ah, I need you to do something for me,” Daisy blurted out, knowing she didn’t have time for explanations. 

He must have heard the anxiety in her voice because he stood immediately. “Of course. What do you need?”

She froze on the spot.  _ “You should have someone to pick you back up.”  _ The memory of Sousa’s words cut through her thoughts on how to trap Enoch.  She glanced over at Sousa, his soft brown eyes quietly searching her face for answers. But he didn’t voice them. He didn’t question her, didn’t demand anything. No. He genuinely wanted to help the team, to help defeat Hydra, to help  _ her,  _ however he could.  It didn’t matter how many times they went through this scenario, he always said yes. Daniel Sousa was always there to do whatever he could, no questions asked. And in that moment she understood he wasn’t just a good talker; he meant it all.  It made her heart leap, making her throat go dry and her eyes water without her approval. Under other circumstances she’d be frustrated with herself, but right now she didn’t hear the clock ticking. She didn’t care if she looked emotional. 

She didn’t care about anything outside the equipment room of the zephyr.  All that mattered was the man standing next to her was staring at her like he would jump off a cliff with her if only she asked. Even if she didn’t ask. All that mattered was the way this undeniably new development made her ache in a way she had almost entirely forgotten, forsaken in fear. Amid the loop of destruction and death, their very existence on the line, Daisy ironically felt safe in this moment. Safer than she had felt in years. And that’s when she knew.  Rushing forward, she slid her hand behind his neck, stood on her toes and kissed him without warning or hesitation. Sousa didn’t flinch or push her away, but he didn’t immediately reciprocate either. Daisy pulled away ever so slightly so she could see his face, gauge his reaction, as she absentmindedly brushed her fingers against the nape of his neck.

She could have taken down a Kree without losing her breath, but embarrassingly her chest was rising and falling far too noticeably from one short kiss. Catching Daniel’s eyes, their faces only inches apart, Daisy realized the dazed look on his face would have knocked the wind out of her anyway. The thought made her stomach twist happily. 

Before she could begin to question her blunt choice of action, he leaned forward and kissed her back. Breathing her in deeply, he gripped her waist and pulled her closer against him. Her heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes and gripped his shirt collar more tightly, her other hand now gliding up his neck to his sharp jaw. 

His hands never left her waist, a respectable distance away from her hips, but she felt the way his  grip tightened as she tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips against his slowly. He responded instantly, but he didn’t move to escalate the kiss. Her lips curved into a small smile, their lips pressed together .  The weight of his hands disappeared from her waist, but he didn’t pull away. He kissed her sweetly, tenderly, like he wanted to cherish this. As if there was no rush, no care in the world.

Daisy opened her eyes when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her so close their chests touched, but he didn’t quicken their pace or become rough - though she wouldn’t have minded if he had. Enraptured with the focused curve of his brows and the way his eyes stayed closed as he kissed her, she relaxed in his arms as his other hand roamed up and down her spine. Enjoying the feeling of his palm sprawled across her spine, she sighed into his mouth. They broke apart moments later, Daisy’s thumb mesmerized by the stubble on his chin. 

She smiled at Daniel as he looked at her with awestruck adoration written all over his face, his fingers lightly sliding up and down her back comfortingly. She let her hand fall to his chest, still smiling at his dorky silence. 

“That was nice.” When all he did was clear his throat and nod, she laughed. “So apparently some things  _ do  _ faze The Agent Sousa, huh?” Daisy teased.

He barked a short laugh. “Just because my face doesn’t show it, doesn’t mean I don’t feel fazed by plenty of what is happening.”

Daisy hummed and bit her lip, amused by the way his words almost exactly mirrored what he had said in the other loop. His gaze darted to her mouth for a second, but shot back up to her eyes the second she said, “So I’ve heard.”

His brows knitted in confusion - a response she found kind of cute. “What -”

“We’re stuck in a time storm that will erase all of us from existence. Coulson and I are the only ones who remember we’re in a time loop.” Daisy nodded almost manically as she lightly tugged on his shirt collar. “And we’re running out of loops to fix the time drive.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. “That’s -”

“Creepy? Yeah, especially since people keep dying over and over again. Simmons. You. Everyone. Fuck, I’ve died at least sixteen times.” Daisy dryly laughed as she looked at the doorway. “It hasn’t been traumatizing at all,” she added sarcastically.

At a loss for words, Daniel pushed some of Daisy’s hair out of her face. “What can I do?” 

She glanced back at him, her throat clenched at the obvious concern on his face - it wasn’t for himself. Daisy took a deep breath and shrugged. “Nothing. There’s not enough time now to trap Enoch and get the chip out of Jemma’s neck. I wasted this loop.” 

“How many chances do we have?” he asked, his face back to an unreadable calm. 

“A  dozen , max.”

“That’s -”

“Bad? Yeah.” She stared at the blue fabric of his shirt, gripping his collar a bit harder. 

She felt Daniel sigh, hot breath against her skin, his hands coming up to gently hold her shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?” 

“I wish I could do more.” 

“You’ve done plenty,” Daisy huffed, a small smirk gathering at the corner of her lips. What was it with this dude and his need to help? It was handy and sweet, very sweet actually, but still. Weird. 

“Really?” He sounded surprised. 

She glanced up to find him staring, though more confused now.  _ Fuck it.  _ Rolling her eyes, Daisy said, “You helped me figure out who’s been killing us. You helped Mack when I couldn’t. You assisted Jemma or distracted Enoch. You sacrificed yourself for me, so I’d remember. You fought Enoch, a robot alien you knew would kill you.” Daisy laughed dryly. “You’ve helped me in any way I ask. Even if I don’t. Even before the time loop.” She looked at him pointedly, watching as his mouth closed into a stubborn awkward line. His expression made her smile again. 

Daniel cleared his throat. “I -” 

“You won’t remember this either.” Daisy let her eyes wander over his face to his lips. “Sadly.”

“So we’ll get a mulligan.”

“A what-again?” she asked, startled from her thoughts.

He grumbled, “Do you not have golf in the future?”

“Rich white people play, sure.” Daisy laughed at the crinkle of his forehead. She wanted to kiss it away. “But that’s about it.”

Daniel nodded, his thumb coming up to gently brush against her jaw. “I meant, we’ll get a do-over. I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

“Do you  _ want _ a do-over?” Daisy whispered, allowing herself a moment of vulnerability. 

He chuckled deeply, which wasn’t exactly the response she was looking for. Before she could move away from his embrace, Daniel said, “I would prefer to remember our first kiss.” 

Daisy grimaced, an apology on her tongue. 

“However,” he said, cutting her off before she could even get a sound out. “I would never take back a chance to kiss a fun, stubborn and impressive dame like you.”

Daisy smiled as his earlier words came to mind. “ _ Like _ me,” she teased slowly, tilting her head. “Do you know another ‘dame’ who has superpowers that let her ‘rock things around’?”

For a fraction of a second he looked thrown off by her use of the phrase, but he smiled quickly, his eyes lighting up in mirth. “We’ve had this conversation before, haven’t we?” 

She slid her arms behind his neck, enjoying the closeness of their faces. “Whatever do you mean, Agent Sousa?” she asked, taking on a proper-lady-like tone.  His lips collided against her still smirking ones before Daisy could so much as blink. She hummed appreciatively and opened her mouth to him, her hands pulling at his shirt to bring him closer. He didn’t hesitate this time, instead stepping into her space completely. The solid heat of his body pressed against hers felt as addictive as it was comforting, safe. Daisy ran her fingers through his short hair as his hands disappeared from her frame. She was about to break apart from his lips to see what happened when his palm slid up her neck into her hair, gripping the side of her head sweetly. Gently. His other hand slid down her shoulder, around her back and up her neck. The soft press of his palms were everywhere and Daisy couldn’t get enough.  Her heart quickened as his tongue met hers. She dug her nails into his scalp as a quiet groan escaped Sousa’s mouth. If it wasn’t for the painful quietness of the equipment room, she likely wouldn’t have heard him. She smiled against his lips before softly sucking on his bottom lip and pulling away enough to take a deep breath, to see him. The wretched, yet soft look in his eyes made her stutter and freeze in place.

If someone asked her eighty loops ago if this was hell, she would have unflinchingly said yes. Now though? If Daisy could freeze the world right here? If she could stay lost in Sousa’s eyes with the taste of his lips on her tongue and the feeling of his solid calloused palms on her skin forever, she might be convinced of heaven’s existence. But this wasn’t heaven and they weren’t dead. 

Not yet. 

She licked her lips and let her hand fall down his neck to his chest as they both breathed heavily.

“How much time do we have?” Daniel asked, swallowing roughly. 

Daisy shook her head. “Don’t know. Five, six minutes. Maybe.”

Daniel nodded once. His movements were far more controlled as he attempted to nonchalantly distance his lower body from hers. But his actions were not quick enough for her to miss the hard press against her stomach. She caught his heated gaze the second she realized.

“I apologize,” he said with a grimace. “I -” 

But Daisy didn’t wait to hear the rest. Grabbing his shirt she pulled him towards her until she felt the warm weight of his cock against her body, layers of clothes the only thing in their way. Without hesitation she kissed him. This time it was more heated. Yet still tantalizingly, mesmerizingly slow it nearly physically ached. Daisy chased his lips like she chased the blissful reprieve of air when suffocating from the weight of the world on her chest. He didn’t dare move his hands lower or higher, his inaction frustrating Daisy more than she could say. 

“Daniel,” she gasped, breaking the kiss to desperately try to regain her thoughts. He lightly pecked the corner of her mouth and then placed a trail of open mouth kisses down to her neck, making Daisy’s heart race faster. “You won’t, ah, remember - We should, uh, stop,” she gasped as he nipped at the juncture between her neck and jaw. As his tongue lightly swiped at her pulse point, his teeth following the wet trail, Daisy uttered an embarrassingly loud moan. 

_ God it’s been a long time.  _

“But you will,” he mumbled against her skin, his hot breath against her wet skin setting off a wave of goosebumps cascading over her flesh. He continued to kiss his way down her neck to her clavicle. “That’s enough for me.” 

Daisy laughed breathlessly, fingers digging into his hair as he sucked on a sensitive spot. “Fuck. Finger me, Sousa,” she gasped as his hand slid down to her hip. His mouth paused on her skin. “Shit. Sorry. You don’t have to - I got lost in the moment,” she continued embarrassed by her lack of control. She didn’t know much about 1950s dating decorum but she couldn't imagine this was appropriate during his time, especially before even a first date. 

He huffed against her neck and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, not bothering to stand up fully. “We don’t have much time.” It wasn’t a no. Simply a statement of facts. A question. 

“I know.”  A silent moment that felt as if it stretched on forever passed between them. 

“Are you sure?” he asked gruffly.

“Yes.”  And with that everything changed.  Daniel kissed her again but this time he grabbed her waist and walked her backwards. She gladly let him lead. “What are -” Daisy’s words were cut off by her legs slamming into the bed. Smiling against his lips, Daisy jumped up on the pod, grateful that the Metal shell was taller than her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and roughly pulled him closer. His eyebrows rose in shock and Daisy fumbled. “Oh shit, your leg. Are you -”

Daniel choked on a cough. “I’m great,” he grumbled in between kisses. “Thanks to Simmons.”

Daisy smiled against his mouth. “Running out of time, Daniel.” He huffed, clearly annoyed by their predicament, but he took orders well.  _ Ever the soldier, _ she thought to herself happily.  His palm slid down her stomach as he licked and sucked at her neck, giving her a moment to breathe. Without missing a beat he ran his hand lightly down between her legs, fingers tracing back and forth over her clothed cunt. The fabric was embarrassingly wet.  Daisy breathed deeply, enjoying the heady anticipation, but she could hear the clock ticking, mocking her. Realizing he wouldn’t move fast enough, she grabbed his face in the palm of her hands and guided him back to her lips.  He breathed a groan, his hands stilling, a sign she’d caught him by surprise. She didn’t care. She took his stilled hand between her legs and brought it to her waist, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her sweats and underwear. He pulled back and Daisy almost whined, but he wasn’t stopping. 

Chest heaving, the silence felt heavy as Sousa, hair and clothes tousled, lips kiss swollen and red, locked eyes with her. She held her breath as he studied her face as if she was the world’s greatest mystery and slid three fingers against her folds for the first time, coating his fingers with her wetness. A shaky breath escaped her when he quickly found her clit, barely pressing on it. 

“Circles,” she gasped, letting her head fall back momentarily. “Do circles there.  _ Please _ .” She heard him swallow roughly, but he did as she asked. 

“Like this?” Daniel whispered, voice softer than she’d ever heard. 

Two of his fingers lightly pressed against her clit in a circle motion. Over and over, increasing pressure slowly. The drag of his calloused fingertips felt like a dream. She ground her hips into his palm to gain more pressure and he smiled in response. “More,” she gasped maddeningly, gripping his wrist. 

Daniel kissed her forehead and sped up his motions, circling her clit in tight fast circles until the pulse of her cunt felt as heavy as the beat of her heart. It didn’t take long. 

“Oh shit, Sousa.  _ Yes _ ,” she gasped, blinking in surprise as she felt a fresh wave of wetness drip down her cunt as she continued to grind her hips against his palm. She closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips firm against her cheek. “I want - fingers inside -  _ Now _ ,” she ground out in between needy gasps and moans that would normally be inappropriately loud for someone would surely hear them. This was one instance that no one having a memory of would help her considerably.

“Goddamn.” He breathed reverently against her hairline, “You’re a dream.” He slipped two fingers inside her soaked core with far more practiced ease than she’d have imagined and started pumping to the rhythm she guided him to keep. It wasn’t overtly fast though the obscene noise of slapping wet flesh filled the room all the same. He was stretching her perfectly, his fingers curving until they grazed that spot she couldn’t reach on herself, the one that made her eyes roll back in ecstasy. 

He pulled away from her enough to see her face fully. Daisy couldn’t look away from the expression in those soft brown eyes. If she thought he’d remember it, then perhaps she’d be embarrassed by how demanding she was, how she writhed in his arms, how she swore she was going to come in minutes - something she never could do. But the safety of this, of being a moment only for her, kept her eyes glued to Daniel, her walls crashing down like waves with every shuddering breath. 

“More,” she groaned, worried if she could finish before the time loop reset. 

“What do you need?” he asked softly, his fingers losing his rhythm slightly as he spoke. 

She gasped, so close. Daisy swallowed unsure of if she should ask or not. He was from the 50s. Maybe he didn’t even know what it was? “Uh-“ But his eyes were wide, understanding, and so lustful she blurted out, “Your mouth.”

He blinked, his fingers still inside her. “Where?” he mumbled eagerly. 

Her mouth gaped but she caught herself quickly. “On my cunt. Where you were doing that circle motion,” she said quickly, unsure of if he knew what a clit was.  Sousa cleared his throat, a blush rising up his neck to his cheeks.  “You don't have to,” Daisy added immediately, sliding her hand into her pants to touch her clit herself. 

Suddenly his fingers dipped out of her and he was dropping to his knees. “There’s no time - Sousa. It’s fine,” she whispered nervously. But he was already guiding her sweatpants down to her knees and edging her closer to the edge of the seat. “Sousa,” she croaked out, her mouth dry as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, so her clothes would be out of the way, and lightly, testingly kissed her throbbing folds, his gaze focused on the task.

“It’s Daniel,” he mumbled, as his tongue found her clit and he slid three fingers inside her tight cunt. 

“Oh shit,” she breathed. “Right there.” He mouthed at her clit a few times as he pumped his fingers faster inside her, her wetness sliding down to her ass cheeks. When he slurped her clit into his hot mouth, she nearly lost her vision as a warm pounding filled her veins, pooling in her core. “ _ Yes _ . Fuck yes. Harder,” Daisy groaned as she gripped the metal frame behind her.  She looked back down at him kneeling between her legs as her thighs started to shake. His hot mouth still latched to her cunt, she started grinding her pussy harder into his face. “Don’t stop,” she gasped, locking eyes with him. He sucked on her, tongue lapping at her clit as if it was the only meal he’d ever need. Daisy could barely catch her breath as he continued to finger fuck her, hitting all her walls as she ground her hips in motion with his actions. 

The lights flashed and suddenly she could hear the time drive.  “Not yet,” she mumbled under her breath, gripping Sousa’s hair and grinding harder against his mouth. “Shit.  _ Please _ ,” she whimpered. 

With one powerful suck of Daniel’s mouth, her legs slammed closed, holding his head in place between her legs, as she came with a yell and a gush of wetness coating his face, her walls contracting against his fingers. The lights flashed and the ship shook, but Daisy ignored it and the waves of her own aftershocks to pull him up on his feet; a desperate need to kiss the breathless man who looked at her in a way that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. His hands found her thighs as he stood between her legs, staring at her with the most adorable smile she’d ever seen, his face coated with a sheen of her wetness. She smashed her lips against his, the taste of her on his tongue, and that was it. 

He was it.

With a flash of fluorescent light, Daisy opened her eyes.  
  
  



	2. The Time She Wished She Didn't Remember

Daisy sighed in exhaustion as the Zephyr-One’s ramp slowly opened to reveal the Lighthouse’s landing platform, the sound of rushing water above them like a lullaby. She closed her eyes momentarily and gripped the shoulder strap of her bag tightly, grateful for the two seconds alone by preemptively beating the team to the exit.

For everyone else it had been mere minutes since they left ground last time on the Zephyr, but for Daisy it felt like an inescapable lifetime. At least she didn’t remember every loop. She considered that a blessing. As it was, she carried with her more than enough. The memory of Jemma sobbing, dying. Of Sousa’s mouth filling with blood as his eyes drained of life. Of everyone dying. Over and over. Of Sousa’s words and actions of genuine support. Of his kiss, his lips on her neck and his touch between her legs. Of Enoch’s admission this would be her family’s last mission together. Of him saving them one last time. It was too much, though that was nothing new. The world had a diabolical sense of humor in Daisy’s experience. Whenever she needed a break the universe had other plans. But as the years went on, she was truly beginning to feel it’s wear, all the way down to her bones. In other words, she still just wanted to eat a damn piece of pie with her family. 

“We need a new plan,” Mack started as he, Elena, May and Coulson came into view.

Daisy faked a small smile when Coulson glanced at her, but she doubted it was convincing. The group was strategizing but Daisy tuned them out, too tired to listen. She saw Jemma behind everyone else and chose to wait for her. She knew it might be the only chance she got to talk to Jemma until shit calmed down. Jemma grinned at Daisy in greeting. When Daisy was about to say something, she noticed Daniel trailing behind Jemma and closed her mouth. She kept the smile on her face though, but her stomach flipped nervously.

Since the loop where they, _yeah,_ Daisy had purposefully kept her distance on the Zephyr. She had no idea how to handle this development when she could barely keep herself together. She kept telling herself once the chronicoms were destroyed she would tell him or at least talk to him about their feelings. If that was a responsible strategy or just a good excuse to keep him at arm's length, she didn’t know. She didn’t really care either because she wasn’t ready. It would've made her life simpler right now if she couldn’t remember how his lips tasted or the way his mouth felt on her -

“Hey,” Daisy said softly as Daniel caught up with Jemma and they both reached her.

“I need to get to the lab."

“Of course you do," Daisy quipped lightly, keeping pace with them both. "I’ll join you."

“Is this the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in your time?” Sousa asked, curiosity and awe lacing his voice as he looked around. 

“Yeah.” 

She heard Daniel whisper “wow” and couldn’t help but smirk a little. They entered the base’s main elevator and Daniel looked like he was stuck in a state of shocked confusion. “This is all under a _lighthouse_?” he asked after a short time of comfortable silence between the three of them as the elevator descended underground. 

Jemma and Daisy exchanged a loaded look before Jemma answered, “The Lighthouse was built in case of an apocalyptic event. By our time, it was entirely forgotten.”

Daisy leaned against the elevator wall. “We’re lucky Mack and Deke updated it.”

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. “Though I doubt either of them upgraded the lab.” The doors opened and Jemma led the group towards the lab, Daisy not bothering to keep up entirely with her quick pace. 

“There are nine floors?” 

“More. Too many,” Daisy said, thinking back to all the hallways to get lost in. 

“ _More_?” Daniel asked, his voice rising in shock.

“First and second floors are base of operations,” Jemma added helpfully.

“We rarely use levels eight to thirty-five, but storage is on fifteen and thirty,” Daisy said, her tone almost bored. Daniel was quiet the rest of the walk to the lab. Daisy figured it was because he was trying to memorize the layout as they took turn after turn. It was admirable, but once in a while she still got lost. No way in hell would he memorize it so quickly. 

When they finally reached the door to the lab Jemma and Daisy both groaned in annoyance at how ancient the technology was. Jemma got to business immediately, checking to see what worked or not while Daisy and Daniel followed shortly behind her. She really just wanted food and to talk to Jemma. Preferably both at the same time. 

“Wow,” Daniel said excitedly as he looked around the lab. “Well consider me impressed.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve spent a lot of time down here,” Daisy said with a tired sigh. “Maybe we’re over it.” She heard Daniel mumble something about 'Stoner' and pigs flying, but she glossed over it and turned to Jemma who was pulling out supplies from the box she had carried into the Lighthouse. “Hey, do you have any idea why the new countdown didn’t start after we fixed the drive?” 

“The electrical-displacement-mechanism did stabilize the time-drive, but it is possible the cumulative damage severed our operative-transmission-receivers ability to penetrate space-time.” 

“Did you understand that?” Daniel mumbled behind her. 

Daisy mulled over his question. Surprising even herself, she admitted, “Actually, Yes. I did.”

She felt Sousa’s breath caress the back of her neck as he sighed - clearly confused by Jemma’s statement- and her stomach flipped. A part of her wished he’d do it again.

“Right. Well, I’m gonna grab some rest.”

Feeling a slight reprieve at the notion of some distance from Sousa, Daisy turned to him and pointed to her right. “Ah,” she said awkwardly, knowing he had no idea where anything was here, “The bunks are down that way.”

Daniel’s eyes followed her gesture with a nod, but he didn’t leave immediately like she’d assumed. Instead, he quickly glanced down at her bag and back up to her face, his eyes soft and genuine like always. With an outstretched hand he asked, “Can I take that off your hands?”

The gesture threw her off. It was kind and gentlemanly, sure, but to Daisy such an offer was far too intimate, _caring_. 

“Um.” She paused for a second too long. “I got it. Thanks.” She swallowed at the inflection in her voice as if her appreciation had been a question. Sousa’s face didn’t change, not even incrementally, his hand still outstretched. A small part of her wished she could just slip her hand in his and go rest with him. Her hands stayed by her sides. 

“Just thought I’d put some weight on the new leg, is all.”

“Oh... Okay.” Daisy handed him her bag with a softly whispered, “Thank you.” 

Crossing her arms, she watched him leave and took the chance to admire his butt. She smiled to herself slightly, lost in thought. Daisy turned to Jemma as his footsteps disappeared, her heart beating painfully quick for such a mild interaction. It was childish really, elementary hormonal crap. She wanted to slap herself. They had more pressing worries to deal with than her thoughts of Daniel Sousa’s smile, how his eyes scrunch up when he’s tired or how his fingers felt inside her. She cleared her throat to pull herself from the memory to find Jemma staring at her with the most obnoxious all-knowing grin. “What?” Daisy said with a little too much bite. 

“Say what you will about the fifties, but -“

“We kissed,” Daisy blurted out. Jemma’s eyes went wide. “Shit.” In a panic Daisy checked behind her to make sure no one was listening and quaked the door shut to be sure. 

“I thought perhaps there was something there but he kissed you already?” Simmons took a step closer.

Knowing they were safe from unwanted ears, Daisy leaned against the table while looking at her friend. “We don’t really have time for girl talk, do we?” It came out more wistful than she expected, but Jemma just waited expectantly. Apparently she wasn’t going to give in. “We kinda did more than kiss,” Daisy finally said with a sheepish grin, her face heating up. Daisy laughed as Jemma’s expression went from intrigue to genuine shock. “He finger fucked me actually.”

“Agent Sousa did _what_?” Jemma’s voice rose in both indignation and glee. “When? How was it?” she whispered, embarrassed. They never did talk about sex much. 

Daisy gave her a pointed look, her laughter turning into more of a gruff groan. “In the loop.”

“Daisy,” Jemma gasped, evidently scandalized. 

“Yeah. And he doesn’t remember _any_ of it.” Daisy paused to scrunch up her nose in frustration. “It was good though. Rushed because, ya know, impending death by time storm, but really good.”

“He’s a good man and he makes you smile,” Jemma said coolly. “I’m happy for you.”

“God, we’re obvious, aren’t we?” 

“ _We_ , huh?”

Daisy fidgeted uncomfortably. “I didn’t - I mean maybe the loop was an exception? Probably was.” _You should have someone to pick you back up._ _Not for everyone._ _But you will…_ _That’s enough for me._

When Jemma scoffed and went back to her business, Daisy played with the sleeve of her shirt. “You should talk to him.” 

“I told him he wouldn’t remember. He didn’t seem to care.” Daisy swallowed, her throat far drier than she’d realized. “He wanted me to remember though.” She forced her gaze away from Jemma’s prodding eyes. 

Her best friend hummed. “Ever the giving gentleman, I see.”

"You have no idea.” Jemma’s eyebrows rose in question and Daisy rolled her eyes in response. Fuck it. With the biggest smile, she bit her lip to keep her laughter at bay. “He, ah, also went down on me.”

Jemma laughed heartily, shaking her head in disbelief. “Of course he did.”

“It would be easier if I’d died again before we reset the loop. Each time I died, I forgot everything,” Daisy explained quickly. 

“Why? So you’d have an excuse not to deal with your feelings?” 

“Ow,” Daisy said a little too lightly, “But maybe.” She grasped her forearms, feeling the comfortable weight of her leather jacket. “Speaking of feelings, in one of the loops when we removed your chip -”

“I told you, I want no information. We can’t know where Fitz is. It’s too dangerous!” 

Daisy took a step forward and placed her hand on Jemma’s arm. “Hey, hey, I have no information. But whatever you remembered, you weren’t just upset, you were devastated, Jemma. You were irreconcilable.”

Jemma shook her head forcefully. “No. I won’t speak of this any longer.” 

Before Daisy could push further the Lighthouse speaker turned on and Coulson’s voice rang throughout. “Daisy. Jemma. We need you in command. 

Without another word they both headed out of the room, jogging slightly in fear that something disastrous had occurred. The irony wasn’t lost on her that she had more time to kill in a time loop than she did on an average day with S.H.I.E.L.D. lately. When they reached command, they slowed down and caught sight of everyone except for Sousa. 

Good, she thought to herself.

Hopefully he slept through Coulson’s voice. For a second she contemplated why his absence felt like relief. Why she even cared if he slept or not. The reality was, she _does_ care. Far more than was probably best for either of them. A part of her didn’t want to face him yet for she knew the more time she spent with him the greater the chance of letting something that happened in the loop slip out or, worse, she’d do something impulsive on purpose like kiss him. She needed space. To think. To breathe. 

But another part of her felt relief _for_ him. He must have slept like shit on the zephyr all this time. She knew he needed sleep. So did she. That small part of her, the part that wanted to smile every time he fell asleep next to the healing chamber, wanted nothing more than to lay down next to Sousa, curl into the steady warmth of his body, and fall asleep together in one of the ridiculously hard beds of the Lighthouse. If he had remembered their moment together during the loop maybe she actually would have done just that when he left for a nap a little while ago. 

“We have a plan,” Mack said, the second they stepped up onto the platform. 

“What do you need from me?” 

“I think it’s time to follow through on the promise May made to Jiaying,” Coulson said gently, stepping forward. “We’re bringing her here.”

Daisy spluttered. “What? No. That’s a bad idea.”

“We can’t lose any more parents. We won’t.” Daisy closed her mouth the second she realized she had no say in the decision. “And you’re staying to watch over her.”

“What did I miss?” 

Everyone looked to the left to see Daniel Sousa, still in a blue collared button up shirt, looking no more rested than before, staring at the team expectantly.

Well, fuck. Guess today just wasn't on Daisy Johnson's side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life has been a bit chaotic but please let me know what you think! I adore these two and have a million ideas, but just haven't gotten around to writing and posting. If you're enjoying it please drop a kudos or comment or contact me on twitter @reylospacebitch !The more interest I get the more I'm likely to get inspiration to continue and post often. But regardless The angst and smut train will be pulling in soon ;) XOXO


	3. The Time She Wished He Remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so this took a while to write, but I'm really happy with it. Hopefully you will too! 
> 
> xoxo

“Can I speak to you alone?” May said, staring at Daisy. 

The group went silent. May, Elena and Coulson shared a loaded glance. Daisy’s hackles raised in suspicion. Her gut told her they were keeping something from her. Daisy nodded at May and walked out of the room, passing Daniel who was looking at her in a way that made her stomach clench unwillingly.

“What’s going on?” Daisy asked the second they were out of ear shot. May had a deadly serious expression on her face, which was mostly normal for her. Yet something felt off. “What are you hiding? Are you trying to protect me from some shit or-” 

“Daisy, no,” May sighed, as she grabbed her wrist to make her stop moving. “We didn’t have time. We were too busy trying not to get sucked into a time storm. But I learned something while at Afterlife you should be aware of before your mother gets here.”

“Just tell me then.” She didn’t like being handled. 

“You have a sister.” 

“ _What_?” She couldn’t believe it. How? Wouldn’t she have known something this big? May’s face softened and Daisy wondered momentarily if she could feel what Daisy was feeling; it wasn’t a comforting thought. It was invasive. She pulled her hand away from May.

“Jiaying never mentioned a sister… Another kid.” Her voice cracked on the last word. 

“Her name’s Kora. And I think that’s for a good reason,” May continued slowly, as if she knew her words were taking far longer than normal for Daisy to process. 

“What?” she whispered. “How do you -“

May interrupted, voice uncharacteristically soft, “When we reached Afterlife Kora was unstable. She stole a gun from a guard and escaped. I believe she intended on using it on herself, but Malick intervened. I think in the original timeline she-”

“She went through with it. But why? I -“ 

“She can’t control her powers - some sort of energy manipulation, I’m not sure what she can truly do. She’s angry and dangerous. Volatile. She’s already tried to kill your mother once,” May explained. 

Daisy swallowed as a flash of memories came flooding back from when she first got her abilities. Fear. For herself. For everyone. Tripp dying. Glass exploding. Coulson’s hurt expression when he’d found out she had been hiding them. Ice-ing herself when it had all become too much. What if May had been carrying a real gun that day? The thought left her cold.

“She died,” Daisy whispered as pieces started coming together. “Which is why Jiaying left Afterlife... Which led to her doing charity work and meeting my dad. It’s why she was determined to teach me not to fear my abilities despite their destructive nature.” She sadly locked eyes with May. “It’s gotta be part of why she wanted to hide my identity from her people. It wasn’t just Bahrain. She didn’t want to lose another daughter because of public reaction to our powers.”

Nodding in silent agreement, May frowned but didn’t seem surprised; she must have already come to the same conclusion. 

Daisy felt nauseous. In a twisted way, it all made sense now. 

“Daisy, Kora’s joined Nathaniel.” 

Her blood ran cold. 

Mack walked into her eye-line. “Coulson, Yo-Yo and I are taking a team to do recon at Afterlife, if she’s not here in the next few hours,” Mack said, turning fully. “We’ve contacted her, but heard nothing yet.”

“It’s late,” May added. “Maybe she’s asleep.”

“Maybe,” Mack said grimly. “Or maybe they didn’t wait for our help.”

Everyone nodded, knowing there was no need to vocalize their fears. It was clear. They might be too late.

“Can’t Gordon just teleport them here?” Daisy asked, her mind was a million miles away. 

He shrugged. 

“She might not _want_ to,” Daisy answered her own question glumly before Mack could say another word. “Let me go with you.”

Mack’s eyebrows rose and May scoffed next to her. “You’ll do no such thing.”

“Don’t tell me it’s because I’m not full strength. I’m fine now -”

“What if they come while we’re gone?” Mack said determinedly. “We need you and May to stay put. Jiaying needs protection and someone who she recognizes.”

“But-“ Daisy gritted her teeth, hating the idea of stillness as the world collapsed around them. 

“That’s an order, Agent.”

Knowing she’d lost the argument, she sighed in acceptance.

Mack frowned sympathetically. When he spoke again it was considerably more gentle. “Tremors, take an hour or four. Have a nap. Eat something. I don’t care what you do, but until Jiaying is on base, you’re off the clock.” 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be in the gym.” 

They let her leave without comment. 

*****

_Everyone close to me ends up dying._

Jab. 

_I’m going to crush you._

Jab. Jab.

Daisy counted along in her head like muscle memory, throwing herself into the workout as memories came flooding back, inescapable voices swirling in her mind. The exercise softened cascading waves of pent up emotion, but the whispers of buried memories of her broken soul slipped through the cracks with every rattle of steel. 

_Kora joined Nathaniel._

Cross. Jab. Jab. 

_We’re going home, Agent Johnson._

Cross. Jab. Cross. 

I _t will be your last mission together._

Hook. Jab. 

_And I imagined you perfect._

Jab. Jab. 

_I was too afraid to hope._

Jab. Front kick. 

The sounds of Daisy’s wrapped hands and bare feet colliding against vinyl echoed off the steel walls of the Lighthouse. But the rattle of it’s chain and the bang of flesh failed to register to her ears as she pounded the bag with every ounce of pent up emotion coiled within. No matter how hard she hit the bag, it came swinging back. Just like the past. 

_Hydra took a lot of good people from me._

Jab. Jab. 

_I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be._

Cross. Jab. Jab. Jab. 

_The first time I said I love-_

Front kick. Cross. Switch kick. Jump front turning kick. 

_You should have someone there to pick you back up._

Jab. 

_So we’ll get a mulligan._

Jab. Jab. 

_This will be your last mission together._

Hook. Jab. Jab.

_Does it not occur to you that I may know something about watching your friends die over and over._

Double tornado roundhouse kick. 

_There’s nothing without you._

Roundhouse kick. Reverse kick. Jab. Jab. Jab. 

_People arrive so we celebrate and people leave so we grieve._

Jab. Jab. Jab. _Jab._

The bag swung hard from the force of the last hit, her hand quake punching it by accident. Daisy dodged it at the last second as shock pulled her from her thoughts. She grabbed the bag to keep it from swinging again and took a deep breath as sweat and tears ran down her face. Her throat was sore from yelling - something she hadn’t heard herself doing in the moment, which was concerning. Daisy wiped away tears she hadn’t realized she’d shed and dropped to the floor panting from the workout. 

Every time she thought she had moved on, forward, the past found a way to come crawling back. She felt like she might suffocate under the weight of it all in the stillness of the S.H.I.E.L.D. gym. She needed to do something productive, solve a puzzle or find a way to end Nathaniel and fast. She stood, blocking out her own issues, and headed for the door. And that’s when she noticed him. 

“Daniel,” she whispered under her breath. 

Daniel Sousa was standing in the gym door frame looking equally impressed and like a deer caught in headlights. She froze, suddenly precariously aware of her state of undress. She didn’t have access to much of her normal wardrobe, save for some clothes Jemma thought to bring, so she hadn’t bothered changing for a short workout. Once she had started sweating she had taken off her long sleeve shirt, leaving her in her pants and only a simple black bralette. It was nothing skimpy, but right now she felt obscenely under dressed.

“Hey,” she breathed, voice raspier than usual. 

“Hey,” Sousa said softly, though his eyes spoke something different. Compassion. Admiration. Heat. Guilt. “I didn’t mean to -”

“It’s fine,” Daisy said, with a tired yet genuine smile. She noticed his gaze was entirely too focused on her face. She wanted to laugh. He was trying far too hard to be composed, proper. Yet, the way he kept swallowing and the slight blush on his neck gave him away even if the very clear desire in his eyes didn’t. He absolutely looked. Plus, she had a feeling 21st century bras were more revealing than even the skimpiest of lingerie during his time. It was culture shock, that’s all. Right?

“How long have you been standing there, Danny Boy?” 

"Not long.” 

The implication was clear. Long enough to see her screaming and wiping tears from her eyes before dropping to the floor, if not some of the overtly aggressive work out. He saw plenty, that’s for sure. 

Daisy nodded, feeling embarrassed. How long was she lost to her thoughts that she didn’t even hear someone approach the room? May would yell at her for spacing out while they were all on alert. Hell, she wanted to reprimand herself. It was far too dangerous, even in the relative safety of the Lighthouse. 

“I’d offer to spar,” Daniel said with a soft smile. “But it looks like you don’t need a partner.”

Daisy raised a brow playfully as she gave herself a minute longer to catch her breath. Mulling over the double meaning of his comment, intended or not, she asked too-casual, “How’s it feeling?” When she noticed the familiar look of confusion on his cute face she pointed to his prosthetic with her chin. “The leg.”

“Oh.” He glanced down and bent his knee, clearly grateful for a change of conversation. “Fantastic. I think I’m a fan of the twenty-first century.”

She turned around to grab her shirt which was curled up in a ball on the gym mat and slipped it on quickly, not wanting to make Sousa uncomfortable. If she was being honest with herself, it was more about the way his eyes on her made her feel bold than either of their supposed discomfort.

“Yeah, don’t get your hopes up. We make a mean prosthetic but, ah, fascism is back.”

Daniel stepped into the room. “You mean that thing I helped wipe out a decade ago?”

“One in the same,” Daisy mumbled as she pulled her hair out of a ponytail and sat down on the mat. “The past just won’t stay down.”

“Hey, about that-“

“What’s up?” she asked, leaning her elbows on her thighs as her breathing started to return to normal. She considered getting dressed fully, but liked being barefoot so she waited. There wasn’t any rush. 

“I- “ Her eyes shot up to him immediately. He paused like he was questioning whether or not to proceed and Daisy momentarily forgot how to breathe. “Did I do something to offend you?” Daniel finally asked. 

“Wait, what?” Daisy said quickly, her mouth agape. “Of course not. Why would you -“

He nodded, forehead creased in doubt. “Alright. I’ve sensed something off between us since landing here and I wanted to check. If I did something that upset you during the time storm, I want to apologize.”

Daisy shook her head firmly. “Sousa, god, no. I’m sorry. You did nothing wrong. It’s just-“ 

_I can’t stop thinking of you. Your smile. Your lips. Your laugh. Your tongue. I’ve become far too attached to you and it terrifies me. You deserve someone less damaged than me. I can’t let myself care about you. Don’t you see? You don’t want me. My love is a death sentence and you deserve to live. You deserve a real second chance._

“Everything is a lot right now,” she settled on. 

“Yeah, Mack caught me up.” Daniel smiled down at her, his dimples making Daisy crack a smile back, though hers felt more forced. She got caught up in his warm eyes for a moment before sighing and running her hands through her hair. Daniel crossed his arms and watched her carefully, but it wasn’t intrusive or awkward. Silence with Sousa never was, weirdly enough. 

“You know,” he started, making her look in his direction again. “You said her name to me before in, ah, the barn when Malick was doing a number on you. Jiaying?”

Daisy internally grimaced. She didn’t remember talking about Jiaying then, but she barely remembered anything after Malick dragged her onto the dirty operations table. She tilted her head to the side and patted the mat next to her, silently asking him to sit next to her. “If you want to,” she clarified immediately. 

Daniel started to sit down but Daisy grabbed his arm in a sudden realization before he could. “Oh shit, is this hard with the prosthetic? I can stand.”

He huffed out a deep chuckle, leaving Daisy confused, though the rumble of his chest made her calm slightly. He locked eyes with her then and sat down, his knees bending easily. Even with his old prosthetic he still could pick her up off the ground and carry her to the Zephyr. She forgot. “Sorry,” she whispered, embarrassed.

“Daisy, it’s okay.” When she turned to glance at him, the glimmer in his eyes as he smiled told her he meant it. 

It took everything in her not to lean forward and kiss him soundly right then and there. Maybe it was the way hearing her name roll off his tongue made her clench. Perhaps it was the genuine compassion and safety of his presence. Or it was the way she somehow knew she could just _be_ with him, the need to pretend somehow swiftly evaporating with him; something she had previously thought impossible. 

She exhaled slowly, deeply, grateful that her heart rate was beginning to level out. “Hydra did the same thing to her,” Daisy finally admitted, turning towards him while sliding her feet under her thighs. He didn’t say anything, just nodded for her to continue. She swallowed roughly. “They cut her up and took her power... in my past and her future.” When Daniel still looked confused, she added, “In 1988 or 89, I don’t know when exactly. She can heal herself, live a long time.”

“She can do what Malick thought I could do.” A moment of silent understanding passed between them. “He’s after the real thing now, huh?”

“That’s what it looks like.” Daisy smiled tiredly at Sousa who was staring at her once again like she was the only person on the planet, as if his very existence was for her and her only. It made her stomach flip and burn, her pulse quicken. She pulled her eyes away from him to stare at the gym mat they were sitting on. “Did Mack say anything about what happened with her?”

When she dared to look back at him, he was still staring, but now his forehead was creased in confusion or worry, maybe both. Of course he didn’t, she thought to herself slightly disappointed that Mack hadn’t fully filled him in.

Daisy nodded, trying to find the right words to explain her fucked up family, but words failed her multiple times. And each time she was met with curious and kind brown eyes. “Yeah, well, things got really bad. My mom and I were on opposite sides of -“ Playing with the wraps still on her hands, Daisy sighed again. “It’s a long story, but it came to an end.” 

Daisy and Daniel locked eyes once more, concern lacing his brow. “I’m sorry.” He reached out tentatively but put his hand on his thigh in the last second. 

She frowned, disappointed at a loss of a chance to touch him, but continued, finding it easier for him to know. “My mom - she started a war between inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D..” Daniel’s mouth opened in shock, evidently unable to hide his reaction this time. “She died a murderer, but she was once good. I think? Before hydra. During _this_ time, I hear she’s good.” Her voice was a crack of a whisper by the end, but her chest felt a little lighter. 

“Maybe now’s your chance to experience what she was like before that? When she gets here you should talk to her.”

Daisy gaped at him. “No. I can’t. She can’t know who I am.”

“Why not?” he pressed. 

“Because of the timeline!”

“The timeline is screwed, pardon my French-“

“Sousa, who the hell are you and what have you done with the square nerd I know and-” _Love._ She didn’t know what to make of Agent Sousa telling her to break the rules, but she was absolutely staying clear of any and all uses of the word ‘love’ anywhere near him.

Daniel huffed out a laugh and smiled at her even though he was shaking his head in sudo-annoyance. 

“Agent Sousa, have I rubbed off on you?” The second his eyes lit with something else, something she’d only seen in _that_ loop, she regretted the joke. So apparently ‘rubbing off’ had a sexual innuendo no matter the time. The tension in the room turned on its axis, leaving them both close to teetering off the edge. Daisy ripped her gaze from him, choosing to stare at the mat instead. 

“Daisy.” His voice was different. She couldn’t pinpoint what or why, but she licked her lips and looked back up at him, breathless anyway. “If you need anything, I’m here. I’ll be with you -“ 

He didn’t finish his thought though. The second she looked at his lips, he stopped talking. And just like that Daisy realized how closely they were sitting. It would be so easy, she thought to herself. So easy to lean forward and - 

“If you want to talk to Jiaying I’ll be your chaperone,” he said, his voice far less affected than she wished. 

“You? My _Chaperone_?” she said on the verge of laughing, though her tone was far softer than normal.

He spluttered. “Well- I just -“

“You really are a grandpa, huh?” 

“How old do you think I am?” 

Daisy shrugged before leaning over Sousa’s lap. She heard him suddenly inhaled deeply as her arm brushed against his chest and her thigh touched his. Smirking to herself, she grabbed her socks and shoes, which were on the floor on the other side of him, and sat back down on the mat fully. She took a quick peek at Sousa and noticed he looked three shades redder than normal. She wondered what he thought she was going to do just then. Hiding her smile from him she put her socks on. 

Sousa cleared his throat. “Where you headed?” 

“I’m off duty until they get back with Jiaying,” she said without looking up. She needed to get back into mission mode, but first she was thinking about climbing into bed and falling asleep. “I need a hot shower, which I hope they have here, and I don’t know.” 

“What?”

“Dream world?” Daisy sighed in frustration as she pulled on her shoes and laced them. “I’d take a nap, have a meal and a good fuck -“ 

Daniel coughed as if he choked on his own tongue and Daisy froze, her eyes widening in horror. She bit her lip hard and attempted to cover up her impulsive slip. “We’re clearly not in a dream world though, so I’ll probably only have time for one.” She plastered a confident smile on her face and dared a glance at him. “I’ll always pick the nap,” she lightheartedly teased. 

When she dared to glance in his direction she found him barely looking anywhere near her though he appeared deep in thought. Probably about her, she figured. 

God it would be easy if he remembered. 

He had been eager in the loop. Very eager. Deliciously so. His glazed heady gaze as he went down on her without hesitation made it clear he had been desperate to please her. Daisy doubted she would need to say anything. She could simply take his hand, drag him into her bunk, lock the door, and strip out of her clothes as if they were on fire and she was about to be burned. She highly doubted he would object. He would probably only ask her what she wanted. She could really go for a little of that right now. 

But Daniel didn’t remember. 

He didn’t remember the way her lips and cunt tasted, nor the way it felt to thrust his fingers inside her. He didn’t remember any of the conversations between them. Not when he told her he cared for her well being because she didn’t. Not when he pegged her character to a T. Not when he told her wistful stories of his days with the S.S.R.. Not when he offered to help her every time he woke up. Not when she almost cried as he told her he wanted to be her rock for as long as she would allow because she deserved it. He didn’t even remember dying for her. 

Everything changed between them in the time loop, but he didn’t know. To Daniel nothing had changed and a part of Daisy thought that might be for the best. So instead of kissing him like she wanted, she finished tying her laces, grabbed her leather jacket and walkie and stood. Without a look in his direction she headed for her room. She made it into the hallway and for a moment thought he wasn’t going to follow her. A surprising pang of disappointment overcame her. But as tears formed in her eyes she heard the familiar sound of Daniel;s feet against metal. Daisy blinked back tears, urging them to disappear before he could see. He wasn’t easy to push away. Yet he never pushed back. He was always a comforting reliable presence. 

She turned, unable to resist the chance to unabashedly check him out, and saw him jogging to catch up. “You’re looking spry for an old guy,” she teased, unable to stop herself.

“What is it with you and my age,” he muttered under his breath, though an amused smile was still on his face. 

Daisy laughed. The sound took them both off guard, but Daniel seemed particularly surprised. “What? I’m not all rough edges,” she said, meeting his gaze as they both kept walking. 

“I’m very aware.” His brows rose in a flirtatious challenge as she glanced at him. That’s new. 

“Are you now?” Daisy smiled wide.

“Mmhmm.” 

She started walking backwards so she could still watch Sousa. “Really? And how would you know this? We’ve known each other for five minutes,” she challenged. When all he did was stare at her with an earth-shatteringly sweet expression that reminded her of a moment in a loop, she balked, “Honest, Daniel.”

He tilted his head at her as they continued walking. “Honest?” 

“Yes. Always.” 

“Suffice to say, I know your type.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I know, knew, a lot of people like you. Some of my favorite people are people like you.”

“And what’s that?” Daisy whispered, voice rough. She could barely breathe at how familiar this felt. 

“You’re focused on the greater good, even at your own expense. You want people to think you like being alone, but you don’t. You always end up surrounded by friends, loved ones, family. You can’t stay away for long, even though you hate how vulnerable caring about people makes you.”

Daisy swallowed, wishing she could turn around and look away from him. “And why is that?” 

“You have a big heart.” Daisy couldn’t find words, so her mouth hung open like an idiot.

“You’re also stubborn,” Daniel said, his eyes lighting up with mirth. “And hate losing.”

Daisy laughed again and bit her lip. “Hey, now. Doesn’t everyone hate losing?”

“Yeah, but you’ll keep running -” 

“The problem full-tilt until I solve it?”

His forehead creased in confusion. “Or slam headfirst into a brick wall,” Daniel finished before she could. 

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed wistfully, smiling. “But that still sounds like mostly rough edges.” 

“Maybe,” Daniel said thoughtfully. “Or maybe you only let people see the sharp edges of yourself to keep them from getting too close.” 

Daisy stared at him in mezmorized shock as they turned the corner to the hallway with their bunks. In that moment Daisy realized everything would change regardless of the time loop. It wasn’t an anomaly. Perhaps this was always meant to be. 

“This is you?” Daniel asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Daisy nodded, suddenly unsure what to do. She could take his hand and pull him into her bunk with her. She could kiss him, sleep with him. 

“Why did you follow me?” Daisy blurted out. 

All Daniel did was stare at her like she had two heads. As she reached for her door handle, he said, “I thought you might need or want to talk. Not for-” Daniel cleared his throat.

Daisy closed her eyes. “You’re too good to be true,” Daisy mumbled under her breath low enough so barely she could even hear it. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and leaned against the metal door, her hand still on the handle. “Talking has never really helped me much,” she admitted bluntly. “I think the dozen or so state mandated therapists I’ve been to would even agree with me on this.”

Daniel’s blanched expression made Daisy soften. “You’re not exactly wrong about me. Though I am curious if you care to confirm what I’ve guessed about you so far too.”

When he gestured with his hand for her to fire away, she chuckled lightly and swung her door open. He froze in her doorway and she rolled her eyes. “You slept next to my bed for days and now you’re scandalized? I have a couch, Daniel. I’m too tired to keep having this conversation out here.” 

He slid his hands into his pants pockets and walked into her room. He sat on the green and suddenly not-so-worn couch in her bunk while Daisy sat on the built in dresser across the room, hoping to keep as much distance as possible between them. She slipped her shoes and socks off yet again, grateful to be in her bunk regardless of the decade, before looking at him. He was watching her with obvious curiosity and what was that? Not desire. Empathy? No. Daisy shook herself. 

“You’re idealistic,” Daisy said, staring him in the eyes. 

He grinned. “Am I?”

“You are.” Daisy nodded slowly. “You’re idealistic and always have been, but years on the job have made you less so. You’re stubborn as hell and so very loyal, but not necessarily to what people expect of you. You follow the rules to a T, but only until you find one you need to break because despite being a square your loyalties lie with your moral code, not an institution, not even a person. Though you are more likely to fight tooth and nail if it’s personal.”

Daniel crossed his arms and swallowed. 

“Should I keep going?” When he didn’t say anything she nodded. “Okay, well, you’re great with sarcasm and see my bullshit for what it is because you live in the same shadow. You bury yourself in work and toss in a layer of sarcasm and wit in the hopes that people won’t notice just how lonely you are. It’s a great coping mechanism.” They shared a look that let Daisy know she hit a nerve, so she smiled. “Game recognizes game, my dear.” The term of endear fell off her tongue before she could stop herself and suddenly she swallowed, her throat dry. 

“You’re not wrong, but I should leave,” Daniel said, standing up. “I’ll let you take that nap.” Daisy stood without thinking and rushed towards him. “Wha-” Before he could even get a word out Daisy grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him soundly. He didn’t respond, so Daisy leaned away to check on him, her hands now on sliding against his neck. She didn’t get far though before Daniel, dazed and slightly confused, chased her lips with his own. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, but he didn’t deepen the kiss. He barely even moved. She pulled away after a moment, lost in the taste and smell of him. 

“I should let you nap,” Daniel repeated gruffly, his hands still on her waist. 

Daisy chuckled as she ran her nails along his hairline. “I lied before.”

“What?” he said concerned. 

Daisy tilted her head and bit her lip. “I would never choose the nap.” When Daniel caught her meaning his grip on her waist tightening ever so slightly. She quaked the door shut and Sousa gulped. Daisy took a step back and quickly took off her shirt, dropping it on the couch. “Now what’s your choice, Agent Sousa?" Daisy asked with a wicked grin as he dared to look at her chest for a second. “A shower, nap or a good fuck?”


	4. The Time She Hoped To Never Forget

_ “Now what’s your choice, Agent Sousa? A shower, nap or a good fuck.” _

Daniel gaped at her like they were in a dream and Daisy felt shame rise up. Maybe this was the wrong way to seduce a man from the 50s. Of course it was. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Daisy said breathlessly, trying to salvage a colossal fuck up as a pang of fear that the time anomaly had been just that, an anomaly. She turned to look for her shirt and was suddenly overcome with the need to hide her face from him. “It was too fast. I didn’t think,” she admitted as she squatted on the floor to pick up her cotton shirt. “I just -” 

“Daisy?” Daniel exhaled her name like it was the most perfect thing in existence.  She froze on the spot, practically sitting on the floor, at the sound of her name on his tongue. When she didn’t stand up, he sighed and knelt beside her. She knew she was likely making it worse, but she couldn’t remember the last time she _ cared _ this much. Letting herself feel something for anyone felt dangerous, but telling someone? Acting on it? It felt unbelievable, impossible. Despite fear whispering in her ear since the time storm, she hadn’t truly considered what she would do if he said no until right this second. Her brain refused to let her body move.  “Hey,” he said, his lips twisted in a beautiful smile once he caught her eye.

Daisy scrunched up her nose in embarrassment. “Hey?”

“Hi,” Daniel whispered sweetly as his hand came up to push a strand of her hair out of the way. “I just needed a second, that’s all.” Daisy closed her eyes when she felt his rough fingertips graze her forehead, but whipped them open again when he continued, his hand’s warmth fading from her skin. “I’m not sure what courting decorum is like in the future, but for my time, yes. This is fast, especially  _ this _ ,” he admitted with an amused rumble of his chest as he gestured to her shirt in her hands. As Daisy opened her mouth to say something, he gently pulled her shirt from her grip and took her still wrapped hands in his. “But it’s not too fast for me.”

She let her eyes wander his face, focusing on the way his eyes softened when he looked at her and the curve of his lips. He smiled at her as if she were joy itself. She squeezed his hands lightly and marveled in the feeling of being seen as he did the same, of being stripped down half naked in front of a man and seeing him only want to look at her eyes and mouth. Daisy didn’t know what to say, too afraid of ruining whatever this moment was, but she needed to say something, but the only thing she could think of was a question that echoed in her mind ever since she first met him. 

“What is this?” Her voice cracked slightly, hating how vulnerable the question sounded. Raising her eyebrows, Daisy whispered, “Be honest.”

His thumb caressed the back of her hand as he held her gaze. “Like nothing I’ve ever felt.” Sousa looked like he wanted to say something else, but only swallowed roughly. Daisy noticed his adam’s apple bobbing and had to keep herself from leaning forward and licking his neck, curiosity of how his skin tasted gnawing at her. 

Daisy smiled softly, unsure of what to say, and looked at their hands clasped together for a moment. Daniel didn’t push her to speak or move. He didn’t kiss or touch her body. He simply held her hands while they sat on the floor of her lighthouse bunk. For some indescribable reason Daisy thought this might be the most intimate moment she had ever shared with someone. If only she could simply say "I feel the same."  She ran her fingers against his palm, mesmerized by the lines there, as he let her explore his hand, fingertips running paths along callouses, scars and soft skin alike. “It’s been a while for me,” Daisy admitted shyly, unwilling to look up at him. “You?”

He chuckled warmly, the noise sending a comforting wave through her. “Me?” Daniel asked, sarcastically. “A late 30s something man buried in bureaucratic work for a secret agency I can’t tell a spouse anything about? Shockingly, it’s been quite some time.”

Glancing up, she caught his sweet gaze  and bit her lip at how close they now were. Her chest rose and fell faster as her heart started racing at his proximity. She tilted her head slightly to get a better look at his expression, the curve of his lips tauntingly sincere. 

“The women in your time didn’t like you keeping secrets?” Daisy teased, her eyebrows raised taunting as her gaze darted to his lips. 

“I don’t think I can speak for all women,” he said slowly, his voice painfully controlled as he turned their hands over in his grasp. “But the women I was attracted to, they sure didn’t.”

Daisy held her breath as Sousa kissed the tips of her fingers, the only part of her hands visible with the boxing wraps still on. “I mean -“ Daisy’s breath hitched as Daniel dragged his lips against her fingertips. Swallowing, she continued, “Ah, you're into women like The Peggy Carter, so that makes sense.”

Daniel dropped her hand into her lap and glanced at her with a frustrated sigh and pleadingly soft brown eyes. “Can we not discuss my exes?” 

“Right now or ever?” Daisy’s smile was blinding while Daniel looked at her like he wanted to roll his eyes. “ _ What?  _ She’s a legend. Of course, I’m going to ask you about her.” 

“Fine,” Daniel agreed eventually. “But is it too much to ask that we don’t speak of her right this second?” He pointedly glanced at her bra with raised eyebrows. “There are so many other things I’d rather do.” 

“Really?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips practically touching now, Daisy grinned wickedly. “Like what?” 

A chuckle on his warm breath, Daniel kissed her as his hands came up to lightly grasp her forearms. Daisy sighed into his mouth, his lips brushing against hers lightly, testingly. Too desperate to stay slow, she nudged his mouth open to deepen the kiss as his hands grazed against her shoulders, brushing her hair out of his way. She hummed encouragingly as his fingers slipped under a bra strap. For a moment she thought he would slide her bra down and immediately her heart picked up it’s pace. Her hands still around his neck, she let her fingers explore his hair. First gently, but as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he slid his hands up to her neck instead of doing what she had hoped he would. 

Suddenly remembering they could be called to duty any moment, she didn’t want to waste time. Not bothering to wait for him to make the next move, she sat up on her knees and kissed him harder. Sousa didn’t seem to mind. Immediately he responded in kind, his hands now gripping her thighs as she straddled him. She didn’t care if they ended up having sex on the damn floor. There was no world where Daisy would allow them to miss this chance to bone. 

Daisy pulled away to catch her breath and he took the opportunity to plant open mouth kisses down her neck. She gasped when he grazed his teeth against the skin under her jaw. “I’m assuming you chose the option to fuck me,” she teased, breathing heavily. She felt him laugh against her skin more than she heard him, so she started to unbutton his blue dress shirt. “Unless I’m mistaken in which case,  _ my god, _ Daniel, these are quite the mixed signals.” 

And that’s when Daniel surprised her by slipping his hands up to her ass and squeezing roughly, pulling her down ever so slightly to rub against his crotch. “Oh,” she gasped, running her nails through his short curly hair as his mouth made its way towards her chest, leaving a wet trail of saliva that sent goosebumps down her spine. “That’s nice,” Daisy hummed, eyes closed. “Very nice.” She felt Daniel smile against her skin. “Hey, now,” she laughed, pulling on his hair slightly. She felt him quietly groan against her chest and grinned, filing that away for later. “Don’t get cocky, Agent Sousa. I’m not so easy to please.”

He grazed the skin between her breasts with his teeth before replying, a light chuckle on his lips, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Daisy licked her lips at the playful tone of his deep voice, which was suddenly much more raspy. “You sure you’re from the Fifties?” 

“Mmhmm,” he hummed against her skin as he sucked lightly on the skin of the top of her breast which was accessible with her bra still in place. She clenched in anticipation. They hadn't had time for foreplay the first time, so she didn’t know what to expect. But fuck, he really was good with his mouth and not just on her clit. 

“Daniel,” Daisy sighed, looking down to see the tip of his nose grazing the edge of her bra, his mouth hovering over the fabric covering her stiffening nipple. 

“Can I?” he asked, his heady gaze suddenly rising to meet hers.

She smiled, her eyes surprisingly wet as she massaged his scalp. His eyes fluttered closed for a second at the feeling of her hands in his hair. Instead of answering him she let go of his head, which made him blink up at her in confusion. He loosened his grip on her ass and was about to sit back when she shook her head. “Hold on, Danny boy,” she teased, “I just needed my hands.” 

And that’s when she slipped her straps off her arms, pulling her bra down to her belly button with a couple swift moves. The air was sucked out of the room. Daniel’s mouth fell awestruck as he looked at her breasts, her brown nipples hardening further from the cool air. 

“Daisy.”

Biting her lip raw, she nodded as he glanced at her for permission, his hands now sliding up her bare back. 

“You’re perfect,” he breathed roughly, reverently, his thumb coming up to barely touch her nipple. She bit back a moan while she unbent her knees and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He responded immediately by placing one of his hands on her lower back to keep her from falling back. She gripped his neck with one hand and started to pull at where his shirt was tucked in as he leaned forward to testingly lick her nipple. When she groaned happily he lightly mouthed at her before sucking it into his warm mouth. 

She felt a buzzing heat coil in her stomach like she was going to burst. 

“I-“ Daisy sighed as he released her breast with a pop, his mouth immediately going to lavish at her other breast. “I’m loving this,” she said breathy. “ _ Really _ .”

Breathing heavily through his nose, Daniel glanced up at her, his forehead creased in question as his mouth was still wrapped around her tight nipple. 

She just about swallowed her tongue at the way he was looking at her, but she needed to speed things along. “If we had time for a marathon, I’d stay quiet right now-“

Daniel let her breast go with a sloppy pop. “I doubt that’s possible.”

Daisy gaped at him for a moment. Sexually frustrated Daniel Sousa was cocky and sarcastic. Chuckling at the happy realization, Daisy raised an eyebrow at him. “I could be quiet if you’d like,” she teased, her hands sliding down his chest, “But then you’d miss out on my wonderful commentary like ‘fuck me harder’. Or. ‘I want your fingers inside me.”

Daniel’s eyes were blown wide as he watched her with rapt attention, his chest rapidly rising and falling.

“Or,” Daisy whispered, grinding her ass against his clothed groin. “I need your cock inside me.” Daniel’s nostrils flared wildly as his hands fell to her thighs, gripping her legs tightly. “Or. ‘Taste my cunt.”

Daniel swallowed, frozen in place, captivated by her words.

Daisy almost smiled at the way his jaw tightened and his cock hardened even further under her. She had thought he’d liked eating her out, but she wasn’t sure until right this second. “Or,” Daisy sighed, licking her lips and grinding against his lap. If he was picking up tips on what she liked, she might as well be truly bold. “Let me grind my cunt against your tongue.”

“Daisy,” Daniel breathed, his mouth agape.

She didn’t know if dirty talk was a thing in the 50s. Nor did she know if they had even had a name for cunniligus yet, but Daniel was a man who seemed to thrive out of his time. Breathing sharply, her cunt impossibly throbbing at the way Daniel looked at her so reverently, so softly, so determinedly like he would spend the entirety of his life with the simple minded goal of sexually pleasing her, if only she asked. 

“Or -“ Daisy breathed as Daniel refused to look away from her eyes. 

“Anything,” he agreed roughly.

My god was that the hottest thing she had ever heard from a man. “Strip now,” Daisy breathed, right before standing up. 

Daniel looked dazed for a moment, but he stood quickly enough. Daisy had already unbuttoned and shoved her pants down as Daniel started unbuckling his belt. Once she shed her pants completely, Daisy finished unbuttoning his shirt for him as he watched, his belt now gone. 

His knuckles lightly rubbed up and down her arms lovingly. She bit her lip in anticipation as he threw the shirt to the floor. Daisy immediately started to unbutton his pants. Daniel laughed at the speed of which she was attempting to remove all of his clothes, but her still wrapped hands were stumbling with his fly. Huffing in annoyance, Daisy gave up. 

She was about to slip her underwear off when Daniel picked her up by the backs of her bare thighs. She threw her arms around his back and inhaled deeply in surprise. He dropped them onto the green sofa, her still on top of him. Although she wanted to argue the bed would be better, the way he held her, his hands now sliding up her back as he refused to break eye contact, the words died on her tongue. She felt the outline of his cock against her core and nearly sighed in relief. But before she could do anything he softly took her palm in his and started to unwrap her hand with a deft ease that illustrated years of practice. 

Biting her lip, she adjusted herself on his lap, so she could grind against his crotch just right. “Sousa, leave them,” Daisy groaned, as she felt the hard length of his clothed cock brush against her pussy lips, spreading them out, only two layers of thin fabric between them. Shaking his head with a smirk on his lips, Daniel focused on unwrapping her knuckles. With each new bit of skin revealed to him, he brushed his lips against it, kissing her hand in a way that made Daisy speechless. 

“Daniel,” she sighed, annoyance fading away as the last bit of cotton was stripped away and he kissed her palm so sweetly, slowly brushing his lips all the way up to her wrist. 

Something so simple shouldn’t be turning her on, she thought to herself slightly confused. She was straddling him in only her underwear and yet the gentle manner in which he undressed her hands after a workout made stress melt away. She swallowed away a lump in her throat as she realized he was paying special attention to where she had cut her palm in the barn when she -

Never had someone been so gentle with her. She hated being treated like she was broken or fragile, but this wasn’t that. This wasn’t patronizing pity. No. Smiling like a fool, Daisy grazed her thumb against his bottom lip while he focused on undressing her other hand. 

“Baby, I don’t want to rush you, but I really wanna rush you.” 

When he looked back up at her, his gaze so awestruck she wanted to cry, Daisy swallowed back her need to speed things up, a myriad of dirty jokes about her sitting nearly naked on his lap and taunting actions springing to mind, but she decided to let him take his time. Using her free hand to play with his curls, she allowed herself this moment to soak everything in that had happened between them. It felt too good to be true. Too sweet. Too honest. Too real. Too good. 

Good didn’t happen to her, not for long at least. A part of her desperately wanted to bolt out the door or kick him out of her run - the scarred bits that told her no one would ever truly care for her if she showed them the shadow behind the smile. Yet, in the loop hadn’t Sousa proved he would? That he had no interest in running away? That he never let her do it on her own? That he was always a step or two behind her ready to catch her if she fell? But he didn’t remember it. And that’s where it became too much. 

Daisy played with his ear and he leaned into her touch, kissing her wrist now that the wraps were all gone. “I want this. _You,”_ she whispered the admission like a dark secret.

Daniel smiled softly at her, tilting his head affectionately as he took both of her hands in his and placed them on his bare chest. She could feel his heart pounding steadily against her hands. The feeling under her palm, of Daniel, gave her a sense of calm she didn’t know was possible. But nothing was as earth shatteringly perfect as his next words. “You have me, Daisy. The history books may say I died the day I met you, but the longer I’m with you, the more I’m positive it was the first and only day of my life that matters.”

“Daniel, I-” She paused, the three words she'd kept buried so deep she couldn’t remember the last time she told them to a man besides Coulson were lost on her tongue. He watched her with hooded understanding and curious eyes, but she couldn’t say it. It was too soon; it was always too soon. “Make love to me,” she whispered shakily. 

His mouth wide open, his hooded eyes marveling at her, he nodded. "What do you need?" 

Daisy swallowed down the memory of the last time Daniel said that to her in a similar position and replied with the only word she could think of as her core pulsed almost as wildly as her skin buzzed. "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhh sorry for the cliffhanger, but to get the chapter out sooner I decided to say fuck it and cut the smut in half with this one pretty much entirely being foreplay. I also upped the chapter count. *wink*   
> ALSO I'm sorry I haven't responded to comments in a bit. I promise to get to them this weekend! I've just been focused on writing my fics and a novel. I dooo appreciate each and every comment you send me. Hopefully I can get my mojo on track and post the rest of the smut over the weekend as well.   
> XOXO


	5. The Time Neither Of Them Will Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter which is basically just smut lol. love you allll  
> xoxo

They took the moment to look at each other, both hesitant to make the first move or speak for fear of ruining it, of cracking the bubble where time seemed to stand still. Something had changed between them since they’d walked into her bunk. Something tangible, hot and thick. Something like a whispered promise of stolen moments between two people whose very meeting defied logic. 

For a brief second Daisy thought it felt like in the time loop. 

Before she could think about it further, Daisy slid her hands up the sides of his neck, enjoying the way Daniel’s body jumped under her touch. Waves of vibration came rolling off of him like a hypnotizing ocean as it rode out a storm, his gaze softly drowning in her. Only her. 

Breath mingling into one, Daniel hesitantly slipped his hands up her thighs, fingers grazing flesh reverently. Daisy’s breath hitched as his hands traveled to her inner thighs, thumbs lightly brushing against skin; the memory of his mouth, the ghost of a touch imprinted there. Daisy gritted her teeth in anticipation as his thumbs gently stroked higher and higher on her inner thighs. 

“Can I?” Daniel asked, voice a broken rumble as she straddled him on the couch

Daisy sighed, nodding enthusiastically as she let her hands wander his chest and shoulders.

He watched her face, enraptured, as his thumb testingly, slowly, brushed against the outer lips of her cunt, only a thin layer of fabric blocking his fingers from gliding along wet skin. 

“Good,” she said breathlessly, restraining herself from immediately grinding against his hand. Anticipation mixing with the memory of his fingers thrusting inside her, made her blood boil and her cunt throb.

But nothing could stop her from kissing him the second he rubbed her slit again, this time more confidently. She ground her hips lightly against air, the barest of his touch between her legs, as she shamelessly licked into his mouth, stoking a fire she hoped to never extinguish. 

He leaned forward to meet her enthusiasm, breathing deeply through his nose and tickling her skin as he kissed her with newfound passion. The hand not between her legs caressed her side, sliding up her ribs to lightly palm at her breast and nipple as he rubbed two fingers up and down her covered slit, the fabric of her cotton underwear getting wetter by the second. 

In frustration she softly moaned into his mouth as he put more pressure on her cunt, but he didn't respond otherwise.

Maybe he needed more instruction no matter the timeline, she thought to herself, trying to keep herself in check so she wouldn't whine or order him around. 

They broke their kiss as Daniel ever so slightly slid his fingers under the seam of the fabric covering her crotch. 

“Daniel,” she said nervously, suddenly becoming self-conscious, in between kisses, her lips still grazing his own. “I haven’t had time to wax in a while. Saving the world can get in the way of maintenance,” she snarked, her teeth grazing his upper lip.

“What?” Daniel asked seriously, forcing his voice to steady as he attempted to blink away confusion. When he pulled back far enough to see her face, his eyebrows pulled funnily and his fingers stilled. Daniel looked at her with wide eyes as he breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling under her palm. “Wax? Like beeswax?”

Her jaw dropped as Daisy, nearly naked, sat still on his lap. “Oh, wait, women in your time, they didn’t-“ Daisy cut herself off in awkward shock. 

For a moment there she had forgotten the twisted timeline had led them here. Mulling over her options, she decided there was no way out except head on and motioned to her crotch. 

“Ya know,” she continued, scrunching up her nose, “Women were, uh, expected to tidy up down there, right? The 70s embraced the full bush, but I’m guessing women shaved and waxed before that. Though I’m guessing a brazilian wasn’t customary, I don’t actually know -”

When Daniel’s mouth gaped at her in horrified realization, she stopped speaking. Instead she felt a sudden overwhelming need to be swallowed by the earth. She should have kept her mouth shut while waiting for his reaction. Daisy bit her lip to keep from cursing and waited quietly, something she wasn’t exactly superior at.

Daniel shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before looking at her again, his lips tilting into a hint of a smile, which settled the nerves swelling in her stomach. “Yes,” he said gravelly. He cleared his throat once more before continuing. “In my time it was customary to groom, but hair removed entirely besides the, um-” Daniel gestured to the area where her inner thighs and crotch touched. “Was rare.”

Daisy grinned knowingly. “The bikini line, you mean?”

Daniel sighed as she caught on to his meaning, but she didn’t miss the way his cheeks heated. “Is that that what you call that strip of skin?” 

“Mmhmm.” Daisy nodded, sliding her arms around his neck again. “At least in my time, it is.”

Daniel mirrored her nod slowly, his eyes wide in curiosity as his fingers glided along the seam of her underwear. “What’s a brazilian?”

Daisy chuckled lightly as she slipped her hands up the back of his neck. Massaging his scalp roughly, she played with his hair and smiled as his head fell backwards and his eyes closed at the sensation. 

Leaning over him, she breathed against his mouth. “Touch me and I’ll explain anything you want, Daniel.”

With a light grumble under his breath and a cute smile on his lips at her flippant joke, Daniel opened his eyes and slipped two fingers underneath the edge of her panties to lightly graze against the black curls accumulating her wetness. They locked eyes as his fingers continued their path until he felt the soft heat of her pussy lips. The angle of her legs spread around him, her feet against the back of the couch, she was open to him already, so it was easy enough for him to gently glide his fingers up and down her folds, slowing down as he circled her entrance. Once. Twice. 

“Daniel,” Daisy gasped, gaze darting back and forth to his lips and eyes. 

“So, brazilian. It’s a type of wax?” he asked with a cocky raise of his eyebrows. 

Daisy hummed in agreement, trying to mask the way his fingers were affecting her as she learned he knew where the clit was on a woman’s body without any help from her. It seemed she had just been being bossy in the time loop. 

Biting her lip at the realization, she gripped his thighs as his finger tips slid deeper between her folds, tauntingly. She scooted forward a little and tilted her pelvis in a way that her cunt was more easily accessible to him, to his touch and hungry eyes. 

“Care to explain now?” he asked, his voice forcibly light, with a glint in his eyes; though it was impossible to hide the way his pupils were blown wide for her. 

“I’d rather fuck you, but fine,” Daisy breathed, her laughter turning in a groan as his thumb joined in, placing tantalizing pressure on her opening. If he wanted to fuck her on the couch, she had no complaints. There were worse places for their first time together, though technically the time loop was their first time, if one counted a good finger fuck. 

Daniel’s fingers lost their focus because of the restrictive fabric in the way, she hastily pulled it aside so he could see what he was doing. As he continued his agonizing pace, Daisy made a frustrated face and puffed out some air, attempting to focus on anything but the way he looked at her, the feeling of his fingers between her folds, or his hard cock now rubbing between her cheeks, creating a glorious friction. 

“What do you want to know?” she gasped. Daniel gave her a loaded look and Daisy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, _brazilian_ , right.” 

Daisy gripped her breast and tugged her brown nipple lightly as she tried to explain. 

“Some people wax their hair off. Brazilian is a style of sorts. It’s, ah-“ She gripped his thigh a little tighter and Daniel took that as a sign to increase his speed, circling her clit with more focus. She felt a swell of wetness drip from her cunt and ground her pelvis against his hand. She practically sighed in relief when he let her do it repeatedly. “The only hair left on is a thin strip above. Everything else is pulled off with hot wax.”

Daniel frowned. If Daisy wasn’t so preoccupied she would ask him if something was wrong, but right now she didn’t really notice or care. 

“No more talking,” Daisy groaned, grabbing his fingers to guide them inside her. 

She leaned forward a little, the change in angle making her utter a breathy gasp as Daniel watched her with rapt attention, apparently in agreement. Gaze blazing as he looked at her naked body on top of him, his fingers pumping inside her as she helped him find a rhythm that quickly set her core on fire. They locked eyes as she ground her hips to a complimentary rhythm, the sounds of his fingers sliding in and out of her dripping wet cunt, the squeak of the couch and their heavy breathing painfully loud in the silent room. 

Daniel leaned forward, his mouth suddenly finding one of her nipples as he kept the pace of his fingers. Daisy grasped the back of his head, a gush of wetness coating his fingers when he sucked once particularly hard on her. Feeling a rush of heat down her thighs and ass she slipped a hand between their bodies to rub her pulsing clit. Arching her back to pull his face closer to her chest, his free arm wrapped around her back to keep her stable.

“Yes,” she whispered as Daniel latched onto her other breast. He groaned against her chest, his fingers refusing to slow down, she closed her eyes and marveled at how similar and yet different this was from the time in the time loop. 

Moaning breathlessly, Daisy sped up her actions. “Harder. And kiss me.” 

Daniel huffed against her chest as his fingers pumped roughly into her. “No talking, huh?” He breathed against her lips in between open mouth kisses. 

“Not now, Daniel. Almost there,” she huffed in frustration through a smile while kissing him slowly.

He simply kissed her back, his fingers roughly fingering her until her legs shook, walls contracting around him as her mind short-curtuited momentarily in bliss. He slipped his fingers out of her shortly after, but continued slowly massaging her cunt as she came down from her orgasm. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Daniel admitted hesitantly, his thumb lightly playing with her clit. 

Daisy smiled at the sincerity in his casual tone, as if they were simply curled up on the couch watching a movie in sweats while eating pizza on a Saturday night. Leaning forward so he had to tilt his chin up to look at her, she slung her arms around his shoulders and smiled mischievously.

“Imagine how beautiful I am while bouncing on your cock?”

Daniel choked on his tongue, the expression on his face so flustered Daisy practically burst out laughing. Clearing his throat, he said awkwardly, “I - That, uh - We don’t have to-“

With a stupid happy grin on her face, Daisy bit her lip to keep from laughing as he looked at her like she was dream he never wanted to wake up from. Even while she was naked and on top of him, he didn’t want to pressure her into anything. He didn’t assume just because he made her come that she would do the same; Just like the time loop. It was ridiculous how comforting it was to know. 

Daisy playfully batted her eyes at him before leaning forward to graze her lips against his as their mouths barely touched. “Care to find out, Danny Boy?” 

As Daisy scratched at his neck, Daniel gripped her thighs and lunged to the side, taking her with him. Her laughter was stifled against his mouth as he adjusted her under him on the couch, holding her thighs against his sides so she could still feel the outline of him through the boxer briefs. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Daisy gasped as Daniel kissed her neck and propped himself up on an elbow. “It’s kinda tight though.” 

When all he did was kiss her hard in response, Daisy decided to take initiative by dragging his underwear down his ass. Daniel groaned into her mouth as he helped her. He didn’t have time to push them down his thighs before Daisy reached down between them and grasped his thick cock at the base. Closing his eyes, he froze on the spot as she brushed two fingers against a vein on the underside of his cock, slowly dragging her fingers to his tip and circle it repeatedly to tease him. 

She loved the heavy hot feeling of him in her hand and relished in the way his face completely changed in the moment. Sitting up ever so slightly, Daisy nipped and sucked at the curve of his neck until she saw red bloom on his skin. With a pained huff Daniel leaned forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss as he pushed her underwear aside. Smiling against his lips, Daisy slid the tip of his cock against her entrance and practically sighed at the feeling of their combined heat. 

“Protection?” Daniel croaked out.

Daisy shook her head and whispered, “I’m covered,” as she slipped his head inside her. 

Daniel’s forehead fell against her shoulder, his hot breath fanning her neck, as he slipped further inside her. Daisy locked her legs around his waist and brushed her lips against his shoulder as he slowly slid all the way inside, only slightly pinching her walls. 

Daisy closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair as he started to move, slow, almost hesitant at first. Smiling against his shoulder, she realized he was probably going slow for her, because it had “been a while,” and gripped his back tighter as he rocked into her repeatedly. 

It didn’t take long before Daisy began silencing maddening whimpers against his shoulder with kisses and love bites. His lips found her ear, his nose nuzzling her cheek, as he gripped her leg and sped up his motions while holding himself up on the couch in an awkward position. But it was working Daisy realized as her core alit with sparks, her body beginning to tighten in anticipation. 

She pushed on his ass with her feet, eliciting a dirty groan from Sousa and turned her head to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his neck, the corner of his mouth and anywhere else she could reach. She just needed to feel his skin on her mouth, to breath him in as he thrusted his cock in and out of her cunt. He turned his head to lip her and she greedily kissed him back as he licked into her mouth, her brain summoning the image of him licking her cunt as such. Daisy gripped his cheek and the back of his neck, their kissing loud and messy as he picked up his pace. 

Daisy slipped her leg higher on his body and groaned appreciatively as the drag of his cock hit a new angle. Daniel responded instantly, driving into her roughly at the same moment his foot slipped. 

Daniel tumbled off the couch. Taking Daisy with him by accident, they fell. Before they could land on the unforgiving concrete Daisy quaked the air under them, Daniel somehow now under her. Daniel blinked up at her in surprise. “What -” but right as he was about to say something he noticed the wave of vibrations under his back, dancing along his ass and legs. “Oh.” 

Daisy chuckled lightly as she lowered them to the ground. “You okay, sailor?” Daisy teased while catching her breath. 

Daniel grimaced apologetically, looking slightly humiliated as he nodded; she found it utterly adorable. “You?” 

Smiling, Daisy kissed him and hummed “Mmhmm” against his mouth. 

Daniel chuckled against cheek as she hugged him, his hands coming up to rest on her back. “I should have taken you to bed. Would have been simpler.”

Sitting up, her knees now on the concrete, Daniel’s hands fell to her thighs once more. He only glanced quickly at her breasts once before looking at her face. 

Smirking, Daisy said lightly, “I’d prefer not to have to explain to Jemma and the entire team how either or both of us got injured.” Sousa paled considerably at the thought. “And it’s never too late,” Daisy added quickly as she leaned forward to kiss him before standing up. Daniel sat up on his forearms as Daisy jumped up and quickly, without any teasing, pushed down her underwear, kicking it off her.

Daniel laid there gobsmacked, his mouth wide open as he took in the image of Daisy. She couldn’t decide if Daniel’s reaction made her want to slap him, laugh at him or kiss him, but regardless she couldn’t keep the flushed, cocky and excited grin off her face. 

It wasn’t until Daisy pointed to the bed and said, “So I should take care of it myself?” did Daniel blink out of his shock and stand up too. 

Daisy was on the verge of teasing him, but her stomach flipped and her mouth went dry as he took two steps towards her before she could get a word out. Daniel pushed his underwear off and grabbed her neck swiftly, his mouth finding hers again in seconds. He quietly groaned into her mouth as she gripped his forearms and deepened the kiss, her tongue flicking into his mouth. Keeping one hand on her neck, his thumb brushing her jaw, his other hand slid all over her body. Her shoulder, her arm, her side and ribs, her breast and down to her ass. Daisy slipped her hands up to his shoulders and through his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. 

When she felt his cock rub against her stomach she bit his lower lip and pulled away far enough to see his face, her hands still threaded in his hair. She released his lip and watched him as he licked his lips, but he didn’t make a move. Daisy brushed a bunch of messy curls out of his face and smiled at the way he closed his eyes at such an innocent touch. “Agent Sousa,” she teased, dragging out his name seductively, “You gonna make the first move this time or do I have to again?” 

Daniel chuckled, his eyes crinkling in mirth as he slid his other hand down to her ass, palming her roughly. Daisy hummed at the feeling of him hands on her as they locked eyes, her hands falling to his shoulders. And that’s when suddenly Daniel leaned down, locked one of his arms under her legs, his other finding her back as he lifted her in the arm. 

“Fuck,” Daisy gasped in surprise, holding onto his shoulders as he walked them to her small bed. “Ya know,” Daisy said, smiling against Daniel’s shoulder, “I wasn’t expecting that move.” 

She felt Daniel chuckle more than she heard him right before he slowly placed her on the bed. Practically whining, Daisy refused to let his neck go so he could move away from her. He pressed a kiss to her lips while holding onto her wrists as she pulled him into her bed. Smiling against her mouth, he crawled over her. “Daisy,” he huffed in between kisses, “I had other plans first.” 

Confused, Daisy pulled away to see his face. “Huh?” was all she could think to say. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, he said slightly breathless, “I thought maybe-”

“I’m listening,” Daisy said slowly. 

Blushing slightly, Daniel cleared his throat. “If you don’t want to, tell me, please,” he started. Daisy’s eyebrows rose. “I want to taste you,” he said gruffly. 

Oh. 

Daisy bit her lip and nodded as Daniel sat up on his knees, but before she could think about it farther she said, “Oh your back, Daniel.” 

He smirked at her, eyes burning through her as they silently switched positions. But as Daniel tried to grab her hips to pull her towards him she crawled away a little and grasped the base of his cock in her hand. Daniel slammed his head back against the pillow and breathed in deeply as Daisy licked up to his tip, circling it and then teasingly placing only the tip of his cock into her mouth, letting her tongue lav at the head as she bobbed slowly. 

Daniel gripped the bed and moaned deep in his chest as she opened her mouth, sliding the underside of his cock against her tongue. A small drop of precum on his tip as she repeatedly teased him as such. 

“Daisy,” he huffed out, the wrecked sound of his voice music to her ears as his hands slid up her shoulders to gently hold her head. 

Smirking at the way his mouth fell wide open, his chest rising and falling in quick succession from her ministrations, Daisy hollowed out her cheeks and sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth. He bucked his hips up slightly at the intensity of her actions, her tongue still licking the very tip of him. 

“Daisy.” Daniel repeated her name like a blessing and a question rolled into one. In that moment, Daisy clenched, wishing they had the time for her to push him to say her name a dozen more times tonight. 

“Daisy,” he groaned, this time tugging at her hair slightly.

But she didn’t pull off of him. Instead, she hummed around his cock as she bobbed farther, taking more of him into her mouth, letting him enjoy the vibrations from the sound as she used her other hand to ever so lightly vibrate the base of his cock and his balls. 

“Oh, hell,” Daniel breathed, his voice rougher than she’d ever heard it, as he tugged her head harder. She took his cue and pulled off of him, letting him go with a sloppy pop of her mouth as she dropped both of her hands. 

“Bad?” Daisy asked curiously, hoping she didn’t assume too much. 

Daniel shook his head quickly as his cock twitched against his stomach. “God, no. Just -” When he didn’t say anything else, instead grabbing her hips to gently pull her to come closer, Daisy smiled and crawled up his body, kissing his stomach as she went. 

When Daniel huffed in frustration Daisy crawled up to straddle his chest and he gently gripped her upper thighs. “Is this better?” she asked quietly, as she took in the image of him glancing down at his chest to see her rubbing her pussy lips against him, his expression hazy with desire. 

“Whatever you want,” he whispered gruffly as he pressed a soft kiss to her knee.

Smirking in anticipation, Daisy knew he could feel her wetness on his chest. He must have been able to smell it to. Hoping he enjoyed it, she crawled over his mouth as he palmed at her ass and slid his hands up and down her thighs. Daniel looked up at her right as she slowly lowered herself onto his mouth. 

“Have you done this before?” Daisy whispered, but Daniel didn’t bother answering. No. Instead, he palmed her ass roughly and desperately mouthed at her slit, his hot wet mouth making Daisy even wetter. Daisy gripped his hair in shock and ground herself against his mouth as he pulled her tighter against him. He used his nose to open her up and tease her before quickly sucking her clit into his mouth. 

Daisy closed her eyes and ground roughly against him as her wetness leaked out onto his chin. “Shit,” she gasped as he sucked her sloppily into his mouth and refused to let go as she barely rode his mouth. “Fuck.” 

Daisy gripped his head with her legs and held onto the wall as she rode his face. She felt Daniel slide two fingers inside her suddenly, barely moving them, but curling them upwards to rub at her walls and Daisy almost yelled as her core tingled and burned. 

Daisy gripped his hair and whined, a pathetic whimper leaving her lips as she rode his mouth faster. Desperately. Daniel hummed against her cunt, which made Daisy’s roll back in her head. When she caught Daniel’s eyes looking up at her from between her legs, that’s when she lost it. With two more thrusts against his mouth, Daisy came with a guttural moan, her walls clenching around his fingers as he sucked on her clit, her hips spasming against his mouth. 

She expected him to hold her still or push her away from him, but he let her hips grind roughly against his mouth, his brow taut in desperation in the hottest way she had ever seen. That might have just been the aftershock of the orgasm, she told herself. Breathless, Daisy sat up on her knees again, but Daniel didn’t make a move to push her off him, so she took a second to catch her breath as she straddled his pecs. He repeatedly ran his hands up and down her thighs, sides and back as if he couldn’t decide what to touch as he caught his breath as well. 

“To answer your earlier question,” Daniel said, smirking at her, his face still shining with her wetness, “Yes, I have.” 

Daisy broke out in laughter, unable to stop herself as she leaned forward to kiss him again, slowly, the taste of her still on his tongue. She felt his hands fall to the backs of her thighs as she wiped some of her wetness off of his still smiling face. 

“I thought you said you were hard to please?” Daniel teased lightly. 

Daisy huffed, still too relaxed to actually be annoyed. Instead, Daisy playfully grazed her teeth against his lip and whispered, “Who said you were done?” 

Daniel leaned forward and kissed her roughly, knocking the wind out of her as he pulled her down against him and dragged her hips down his body until his cock poked at her ass. “I don’t think I did.”

Laughing, Daisy kissed him once more and wiggled her ass, eliciting a throaty choked noise from him. “Good, but my legs are burning.” She slapped his chest to make him scoot over and suddenly Daniel was on top of her again. Daisy could barely breath as she caught Daniel’s gaze, his eyes far softer and warmer than she ever deserved. “Daniel,” she whispered, running her fingers over his shoulders. 

He grabbed her leg and pushed it to his side as she felt his cock brush against her entrance. Daisy sighed, nodding quickly, as Daniel watched her expression as he slowly slid inside her warm heat. She placed an open mouth kiss on his gasping one as he started a slow rhythm. Dragging her nails against his back, she whispered, “Rougher, Daniel,” knowing he likely wouldn’t be rough with her unless she started it.

When he thrusted roughly into her suddenly, setting a harsher rhythm as he slipped her leg in the crook of his arm, opening her further, Daisy leaned back against the pillow and arched her back. “Fuck yes,” Daisy whined, the feeling of him stretching her, setting her on edge again. 

Daisy could barely hear anything above the pulse of her heart in her ears and the sounds of their heavy breathing, but she bit her lip to keep quiet as he pounded into her and kissed her neck. “Daniel,” she breathed, her crest dangerously close as he groaned deeply against her neck, his hips stilling as he buried himself in her to the hilt. 

“I could-” But before she could say anything else, he was sliding his hand between them and rubbing her clit furiously. She grabbed his arm, digging in her nails harshly as she demanded him to go faster. Within seconds she was writhing under him again, his length still inside her as her eyes rolled back in her head and she squirted against his hand. 

Gripping his wrist, he stilled above her. Daisy let his hand go as he moved off of her, but he was still staring at her like he never wanted to look at anything else. Daisy closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned to her side to see him better. 

“You’re done now,” Daisy whispered in between a yawn, placing her hand on his chest and burying her face into his side. He slid a hand under her back, his palm gently rubbing her lower back. “You did good, Agent Sousa.”

Daniel chuckled quietly as Daisy smiled against his body. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling the comforter over them. “Sleep,” he breathed gruffly against her hair. “Hopefully we still have an hour or so before -” 

But Daisy was already lost to the world of slumber. 

With a start, Daisy and Daniel awoke to the sound of May’s angry voice saying her name.

“Shit,” she hissed, practically rolling out of bed before she could even realize Daniel’s arm was around her waist. Daniel sniffed groggily, wiping his eyes of sleep as he sat up as well. 

Daisy lunged for the walkie and pressed the button. “May?” Daisy said, attempting a normal voice and failing miserably. 

“Finally,” May hissed into the radio. “I was just about to come knock on your damn door.” 

Daisy glanced at Sousa who was laying in her bed completely naked still and panicked. “Sorry. Napping.”

There was a short pause before May said, “Sure.”

Sousa looked as unimpressed as May sounded and she almost wanted to flip him off, but then she remembered she was nude at the exact moment he did as well. Daniel’s eyes looked her up and down hungrily. 

“Jiaying is here,” May said, her voice laced with frustration. “Get to command.” 

Daisy snapped her fingers at Daniel to get his attention and hissed “Not now.” He grimaced an apology and sat up to get dressed. Daisy clicked the radio back on as she watched Daniel’s ass as he walked to the couch. “Okay. Give me ten minutes.” 

As Daisy put down the radio to go looking for her clothes, May said, “Daisy, you have five minutes. And bring Agent Sousa with you.” 

Daisy and Daniel locked horrified eyes. Sighing, Daisy grabbed her clothes and whispered under her breath, “Shit.”


	6. The Time She Lost All Hope

__ Thankfully, Daniel knew her well enough, or perhaps he guessed from the way Daisy had said ‘fuck’ under her breath a dozen times, that she was in no mood to discuss what had happened between them. 

In the silence of her lighthouse bunk they dressed. In record speed they fixed their appearances, checking each other to make sure they didn’t have any visible signs of what they had just done on their skin. There were a few marks on his shoulders, but his shirt collar covered the marks fine. Wishing she had a chance to shower and brush her hair, Daisy pulled on her everyday, concealable, quake black cloth gauntlets and put on her leather jacket.

Without another look in his direction, Daisy made her way to the door, tugging her hair out of her jacket. But right as Daisy touched the doorknob to her room, she felt his hand gently wrap around her wrist. 

“What?” Daisy sighed, internally grimacing at whatever was about to happen. When he didn’t say anything, she turned to see him only inches away from her. Her eyes darted to his lips, somehow still not sated, before she quickly looked back up at his eyes. “Whatever you’re going to say,” she said, beating him to the punch, “Just don’t. We’re in the middle of a war. You didn’t put a ring on it. If you changed your mind, we’re fine.” 

“Daisy.” He whispered her name like a plea, his voice impossibly soft. 

Before she could say anything else he tugged her towards him until she was pressed against his chest. They simply breathed each other in, their eyes dancing over the other’s features. She let him, too curious to shred the small spark of hope blossoming in her gut. He dropped her wrist the second she seemed she wouldn’t run away. Daniel placed his palms on her neck, thumbs brushing at her jaw and suddenly she stopped breathing. 

Looking into his comforting brown eyes, Daisy stopped thinking as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She gripped his shirt collar and pulled him back down for another when he tried to p ull  away, pouring all of her feelings into action. Her stomach flipped in her throat at the way Daniel kissed her back, slow yet rough. They broke apart seconds later, both well aware of their time constraints. Daniel brushed his lips sweetly against her nose and forehead before stepping back to give her space. 

Daisy wanted to say something, to tell him how she felt, that he was important to her. That whatever this was between them, it was something she’d never felt too. It was real. But all she could manage was a grin. When he smiled back at her she swore she saw the reflection of understanding in his gaze. 

Biting her lip, she shook the haze off from the kiss and made her way into the hallway, Daniel a few steps behind. As Daniel caught up to her stride, Daisy said smirking, “You’re pretty sexy when you wake up all bleary eyed and confused.” Daniel caught her gaze, his eyes alight with mirth. “Ya know, for a grandpa.”

Daniel breathed deeply in a mixture of frustration and amusement. Daisy took the opportunity to pick up her pace. He had to jog to catch up with her again, and something about it made Daisy grin like a fool. 

“What is it with the old man jokes?” Daniel asked curiously. 

Daisy laughed under her breath, happy to keep conversation to distract herself from who she was about to see again. They took a turn and Daisy shrugged. “Maybe it’s the grey hairs, old-timey speak and lack of knowledge of technology,” she offered honestly, darting her eyes to catch sight of him looking deep in thought. “Or maybe,” she added teasingly, “It’s just me flirting.”

Chuckling, Daniel said, “That, I already figured.” 

“I wonder when,” she said sarcastically as they turned another corner into a main hallway. 

“No clue.” 

Smiling once more at him, they turned the corner to the hallway off of command, and sped up once they heard voices yelling. 

“My people need protection!” 

Daisy hesitated momentarily when she heard the sound of her mother’s voice, but pulled herself together before Daniel could speak.

“You should leave that to us,” May said harshly. “You -”

“We can help, I promise,” Coulson interrupted as Daisy and Daniel walked in. 

Coulson, Yo-Yo, May and Mack looked at Daisy while Jiaying and Gordon didn’t pay her any attention. 

Stealing herself, Daisy licked her lips and walked into the circle while Daniel hung toward the back of the room. 

“Why?” Jiaying bit back. “I don’t know who you people are and yet somehow you knew how to find me.”

Daisy couldn’t help but admit Jiaying had a point. Their actions were beyond suspicious without all the information. 

“I needed your help,” Elena reminded her. 

“And then you led that man right to our front door,” Jiaying said aggravatedly, voice rising in anger with each word. 

“We’re not your enemy,” Daisy croaked out barely above a whisper as she stepped towards Jiaying. “We want to save inhumans.” Jiaying’s mouth fell into a tight line as she looked at Daisy. “He wants to take their gifts,” she continued the second it seemed Jiaying would listen to her. “It’s how he got his.”

“Is that possible?” her mother asked, suddenly far more concerned. 

“It is” is all Daisy could manage. 

“I could kill them,” Jiaying said simply.

As Daisy was about to argue, Yo-Yo said to the team, “If I can get in, I can get them out without being seen.” She looked at Jiaying with a slight smile and added, “I got my power back thanks to you.” 

Jiaying nodded once politely with a tight smile at Elena.

“And if you get taken,” May argued, making a valid point, “You could lose it again and then you could give it to-” 

“I’ll go,” Coulson said, stepping up, but Mack glared at him. Everyone did. “It’s got a point of attack. You said be me, this me is disposable -” 

“Disposable is the last thing you are,” Mack said frustratedly before Daisy could argue the same point. 

Coulson brushed them off. “Recycled we’ll call it then. If I go and get caught, it’s minimal risk.” 

Daisy crossed her arms, hating how much sense his tactic made sense. He wasn’t an inhuman, but he still had superhuman abilities now; it gave Coulson the upper hand. 

“I’ll go with him,” Gordon offered. 

“I cannot allow that,” Jiaying said almost apologetically. 

“It’s the easiest way. I know the layout. I’ll drop him somewhere secret and then go.” 

Jiaying frowned, but nodded. 

“Alright,” Mack said as everyone looked at him for a plan.”We’ll fly close in a quinjet. You and Gordon drop in. Do recon. Find the prisoners and -” Mack pointed to Elena. “Yo-Yo and I will go in.” 

The team all nodded in agreement, but Jiaying stepped forward. “I’m going with you.” 

Daisy swallowed back an argument as Coulson said, “We need you alive. Your people need you to lead.” 

Jiaying scoffed. “I have to get her back. Kora won’t listen to you. Maybe I can talk some sense into her-”

“But if she sees you, it can provoke her.” May shook her head. “And then everyone is at risk. She’s too powerful-”

“She’s my  _ daughter _ ,” Jiaying spat angrily, “I will not leave her.”

Daisy bit her lip and looked anywhere but her mother. It stung far more than she realized it would to hear her speak of a daughter. One she refused to abandon. 

“They’re right,” Gordon argued. “We can’t risk it. We can’t risk everyone.”

She caught sight of Daniel, standing against the wall, his eyes wide in shock. Oh yeah, she realized slightly sad. Maybe she should have talked to him about Kora, but that would involve saying it out loud. She didn’t know if she was ready for that. He saw her watching him within seconds and smiled sadly, yet reassuringly at her. 

“Fine. I’ll stay,” Jiaying sighed, catching Daisy’s attention again. “But you must bring back my daughter.”

Mack nodded once to Jiaying and she responded in kind. “May. Jemma. Daisy. Sousa. Stay here,” he ordered. “The rest of us leave in fifteen.” 

“Daisy, can I speak to you for a second,” Coulson asked as everyone turned to look at her, even Jiaying. 

Daisy nodded and followed him out of the room, fixing her shirt. Thank fucking god it was a crew neck. “What’s up?” she asked the second they were alone. 

Coulson gave her a perplexed look. “I don’t know if we’ll have a minute to speak for a while and -” But he closed his mouth and frowned. 

She crossed her arms. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No. No, just -” Coulson sighed. “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you this. It may not be my place. You might eventually remember but-” 

A creeping feeling of dread filled her veins. “I’ve had enough secrets for a lifetime. Spit it out.” 

Coulson smiled softly at her, proudly. “You’re falling in love, aren’t you?” 

“What?” Daisy scoffed defensively. “Are you-” 

“With Agent Sousa.” When Daisy closed her mouth, he smirked at her. “This is a weird dynamic for us, I know.”

“What did I forget in the loops?” 

Coulson smiled sadly. “A lot.” 

Daisy raised an eyebrow at him. 

“In more than one hundred loops, he was there for  _ you _ statistically eighty-nine percent of the time. He died for you multiple times and you, ah didn’t handle it well. Each time you died and he survived -”

Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Let’s just say he handled it worse. I saw you kiss each other multiple times. You even ah-”

“What?” she breathed.

“In one loop Sousa,” Coulson sighed. “He kissed your forehead and whispered he loved you as you died. And then he proceeded to take a swing at me.”

Daisy gaped at him. She did not expect to hear that.

“So you don’t remember any of this?” 

“I don’t remember any time I died. I don’t remember kissing him in front of anyone either.”

“For god sake Phil,” May grumbled as she walked into the hallway. “She’s aware Daniel has feelings for her. Everyone knows.” 

Coulson frowned. “But-” 

“You’ve become surprisingly less perceptive. I didn’t know that was possible.” 

Coulson looked between Daisy and May. “But-”

“Phil, they came from her bunk.” When his face was still blank, she rolled her eyes and Daisy cringed. “They smell like sex.” 

“Oh.”

“Okay, mom and dad. That’s enough.” Daisy turned to leave, needing to escape this hellish nightmare.

“I’m happy for you, Daisy.”

“You did not just.” Daisy fake vomited dramatically and shook her head. “Nope. No.” 

“I didn’t mean  _ that _ .”

“Phil,” May whispered warningly, “I swear.”

“We’re done here. I’ll see you when you get back.” Daisy nodded to them with a grossed out frown still on her face before walking back into command. 

“So they’re really having -” Coulson whispered.

Daisy heard May sigh. “Just because you like to take a snail’s pace, doesn’t mean everyone does.” 

“Gross,” Daisy whispered under her breath, cringing at the idea of May being sexually frustrated because of Coulson. 

“Hi.” 

Daisy looked up to see Daniel smiling at her. She glanced around the room. Jiaying was sitting in a chair a bit aways, well out of earshot even in the echoey command. Everyone else had already headed for their gear. Daisy turned back towards Sousa, smiling like an idiot. “Hey.” She crossed her arms again, digging her thumbs into the leather jacket. Anything to distract herself from her interest in touching him. 

“You okay?” Daniel asked, his gaze momentarily darting between the hallway she came from and then to her mother. 

“I - Yeah,” Daisy said, almost believing it. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had asked her if she was okay, and not just physically, but emotionally. God, was it Andrew? No. Jemma. Months ago. No. LMD Coulson asked her in the nineteen-twenties. Daisy swallowed the lump she was getting painfully used to, the warmth in her gut, refreshingly nice. “I’ll be okay.” 

Daniel nodded. “So how long before they reach Afterlife?” 

“A few hours.” 

“It’s in the states?” he asked, shocked. 

It was Daisy’s turn to smile. “Afterlife’s in China, Danny boy. We just have some really special planes.” 

He shook his head. “You can say that again.”

Daisy quietly chuckled at the adorable awe on his face and took a couple of steps closer. Daniel froze on the spot as he eyed her lips. 

“Plenty of time to talk to Jiaying then,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving her mouth. 

Smirking, Daisy bit her lower lip. “I can think of something else I’d rather do.”

“Agent Johnson,” May snapped as she walked into the room. In an instant Daisy and Daniel both took a step away from each other. “Go take a cold shower. You’re making me sick.”

“What’s your problem?” Daisy hissed as May walked over.

May glared at Daniel. “I’ll go see if Jiaying needs anything,” Daniel said, rushing away from them. 

Daisy gaped at May like she had just slapped her. “What?”

May took a deep breath. “Didn’t you wonder how I realized Agent Sousa was in your room?”

“Well, yeah.” 

“My powers have grown.” 

“What?” Daisy asked confused at the sudden subject change. “Why does that -”

“I don’t need to touch people to feel what they’re feeling. I don’t have to be in the same room either.” May glared at Daisy as if she wanted to stab her. 

“Oh god,” Daisy whispered in horror. “You felt -”

“ _ Three. _ Times.” 

Daisy shrugged. “It’s official. I’d like to die.” 

May snorted. “No. You’d like a repeat.” 

Daisy pointed at May in warning. “We are done talking about my sex life. And when this is all over I am going to convince Fitz to make me a chip or whatever so I never have to remember this moment for the rest of my life.”

May raised an eyebrow. “Fine but first you need a cold shower and so does Sousa.” 

Daisy smirked. 

“Not at the same time,” May hissed. 

“That’s not what I was thinking. Stop acting like you can hear my thoughts. It’s creepy,” Daisy muttered before leaving command.

After working out and going a few rounds with Daniel, she did need a shower. And, well, she needed to think clearly on the clock. She felt a bit hazy every time she even just looked at Sousa. It was embarrassing to admit. 

When she left command she figured Sousa would find her eventually, so she showered, changed into a new shirt, brushed and towel dried her hair, grabbed some stale pop tarts in the kitchen and made her way back to command while she ate the second one. She felt more human now, and a little less horny thankfully. An hour at least had gone by. 

“Hey, you.” His voice echoed throughout the hall, alerting Daisy and anyone nearby of his presence. 

Not bothering to stop, she turned slightly to see Sousa catching up to her. “Hey, Danny Boy.” She eyed his body unapologetically as he caught up to her. Taking a bite of the strawberry pop tart, she smiled as she noticed he’d changed into a white button up and that his hair was damp. “The drill sergeant made you shower too?” 

“Yeah. What’s that about?” 

Daisy grimaced. “May and Coulson know we fucked.”

Daniel stopped short, making Daisy stop as well. “ _ What? _ H- How?”

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the look of shock in his eyes, she nodded. “May doesn’t have to touch people to feel emotions, sensations, anymore,” Daisy said simply. As she took another bite of the pop tart, Daniel’s eyes went even wider. 

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed,” Daisy deadpanned. “I wanted to quake a hole to the earth’s center and jump in.” 

He shook his head and smiled before looking at her curiously. “Could you actually do that?” 

Laughing quietly, Daisy started back for command. Daniel took the hint and walked beside her. She held out the pop tart to him. “Want a bite?” 

Daniel eyed it curiously, but gave it and broke off a piece and tried it. “What is this? It’s  _ so  _ sweet.” 

Daisy shook her head at the sound of disgust in his tone. “It’s delicious, old man, but yes.” They locked eyes for a second and she smirked. “Back home I’m technically known as the Destroyer of Worlds intergalactically.” 

“Wow, okay,” he mumbled under his breath. She popped the rest of the breakfast food in her mouth and chewed quickly, enjoying watching his reaction turn from confusion and intimidation before his face softened. “I assumed you had been teasing.” 

“I was,” Daisy clarified quickly. “How I got the name is a long story I’d be happy to tell you another time. It involves more time travel and a dystopian space future with blue aliens.” 

“I’d like to hear that story some time,” Daniel said softly. “Are they angry?”

When Daisy realized what Sousa meant she tilted her head to look at him to make sure he understood she was being serious. “No. In fact, I think they both approve.” 

She left out the part about the time loops. Hopefully once all of this was over they could actually go on a real date and she could tell him in a more appropriate situation. Though she doubted any situation would be ideal for ‘You don’t remember it because timey-wimey-stuff but we kissed and fucked on the Zephyr. Hope you don’t mind.’

“Okay,” Daniel said slowly, “So I shouldn’t be expecting threats?” 

Daisy snorted, not bothering to look at him. “Believe me, I’m the one who does the intimidation here. You’re fine.”

“Yes, everyone else here are cute puppies.”

He caught her gaze momentarily and she laughed. “Okay fair. But we don’t have any rules on this front. Mack is with Yo-Yo, Coulson and May have always sorta been a thing and Simmons is married to Fitz, who you’ll hopefully meet one of these days.” 

“So everyone here is coupled up?” Sousa asked slowly.

“I mean, yeah, I guess.” Daisy turned to see him staring at her with obvious fascination and respect. “Fuck it.” She gripped Daniel’s collar and pulled him against her as she crashed her lips against his. He responded immediately, sliding his hands under her leather jacket to hold her waist as he kissed her fiercely. She stepped back a little, their hands still on the other’s body. They took a deep breath in unison, unable to break eye contact. 

“What was that for?” he choked out.

She slipped her hand under the collar of his shirt until she felt his skin on her fingertips. “Because I could and you made a good point.” 

Smirking, he said, “And what point was that?”

“Don’t ruin it,” Daisy huffed with a playful eye roll.

Kissing her forehead lightly, Daniel quietly chuckled. Daisy smiled and closed her eyes at the intimate show of affection. 

“My offer still stands,” he breathed against her forehead in between another like peck against her skin. 

Gripping his shirt tighter, she whispered, “And what offer is that?”

“If you need me to bail you out with Jiaying, I’ll happily be right there. For as long as you want.” His voice didn’t waver.

With eyes still closed, Daisy smiled. “You really are a square, aren’t you?”

“Harsh, but-” She pulled back enough to see his face for fear of offending him, but before she could say anything else he smiled. “Yes.”

Her face softened considerably. With a silent nod, they separated and walked the rest of the way to command where they found Jiaying and May restless. 

“May, why don’t you grab something to eat?” Daisy said, getting her attention across the room. “We can hold down the fort for a bit.”

“Alright. If you’re sure?” The unsaid question was obvious. Daisy simply nodded. May quietly greeted Daniel who smiled and nodded back before she left them alone. 

“Jiaying, do you need anything?” Daniel asked as they walked fully into the room. “At least sit.”

The woman shook her head, her gaze still suspicious, and said, “No. I fear I won’t be able to rest until Kora is back home and my people are safe.”

Daisy nodded silently. She understood that specific type of fear and helplessness quite well. 

“Is there news?” her mother asked.

“I’m sorry,” Sousa said for them both. “Nothing yet.” 

“They should get to Afterlife soon,” Daisy offered softly, her throat raw. Daniel stepped closer to Daisy, his palm finding her lower back with ease. Daisy blinked in surprise but settled into his warmth, choosing to take the simple action of comfort for herself, for once. 

“I knew this was a mistake,” Jiaying sighed. Before Daisy could say a word she walked to the other end of the room and sat down, crossing her legs and staring at the ceiling dramatically. 

Swallowing down the image of her mother doing something Daisy has often done in this very room, she turned away from the sight and closed her eyes. 

Daniel didn’t say anything. He simply rubbed her back lightly, soothing circles on her jacket. She was grateful for the moment of silence despite the tension in the air and the way she felt as if she was about to cry every second she was in the same room with Jiaying. 

Figuring her mother was currently still looking at the ceiling, Daisy turned slightly so she could rest her head against Daniel’s chest. She felt him press his mouth against her hairline. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she wrapped one arm around his back. He tugged her closer against his torso and kept rubbing her back.

Growing up starved of any and all physical affection, she found it both absurdly comforting and unsettling at the same time. But she didn’t want to step away from him, so she kept her eyes closed and focused on her breathing and the vibrations in the room, until she could single out every little frequency in the room and beyond. She found herself zeroing in on the vibration of Daniel’s heart beating solidly in his chest, focusing on every subtle change.

It wasn’t something she spoke of often, but every being had a different vibrational frequency and each body part, organ and muscle did as well. If she let herself, she could hear everything. It unnerved her for years, but with time she found normalcy in it. When her abilities were stripped from her or turned off suddenly the world felt abysmally quiet.

So she listened to Daniel’s heart, forcing herself to stay calm and focused as she allowed the frequency to wash over her until she was so familiar with it she might be able to pinpoint his whereabouts in a crowd of a thousand strangers. 

May’s voice over her walkie broke the peace. “Daisy. Coulson just contacted me. They’re at Afterlife. He’ll update when they’re back on the quinjet.” 

Daisy pulled away from Daniel and clicked her walkie on. “Copy that. We’re waiting in command still.”

“Good,” was all May said in reply. 

“I should never have agreed to this,” Jiaying said, walking over to them. “I should have gone.” 

“You can trust us,” Daisy said softly, unsure of what else to say. 

“Trust you? I don’t know anything about you.” Jiaying huffed, her gaze piercing. “And no one will tell me anything.” 

“We just want to help,” Daisy said honestly, unsteadily. “Afterlife is important to us. I-”

“You don’t know the first thing about it,” Jiaying scoffed. 

Daisy felt like she was gut punched. 

Looking at the ground, Daniel blurted out in frustration, “She’s been there.”

Daisy whipped her eyes to yell or scold Daniel as he looked up apologetically at her. This was her chance, she realized. It might be her only chance to have a conversation with her mother alone. “I,” she whispered, but Jiaying cut her off. 

“Impossible. Before your friends showed up, we’d never had an outsider find us.”

Daisy was still gaping at Sousa, unsure if she could force words to form in her mouth. Sousa shook his head at Jiaying with a soft smile, who was watching them both closely. “She’s no outsider.” He tilted his head towards Jiaying as he locked eyes with Daisy. “Go on, show her,” he said softly so only Daisy could hear. 

Sighing, Daisy looked around the room for anything to demonstrate her abilities on and gulped back memories of glasses shattering as her eyes landed on a full glass of water. Now or never, she told herself. Holding her hand out she focused on the frequency of the water and made the glass hum. 

Jiaying watched her with fascination. “Where did you learn that?”

“From you,” Daisy admitted shakily as Jiaying’s eyes widened, “At Afterlife. In thirty years. We’re from the future and I know how that sounds but it’s the truth.”

Jiaying locked eyes with her, clearly processing an insane amount of information, but she didn’t dismiss it. Daisy figured that was a good step. “I, um…” Jiaying started. Daisy could barely breathe as she waited for her next words. “I had a feeling I knew you. There’s something so familiar.” 

Daisy swallowed down the need to cry. 

“Your gift, it’s a lot like -” Suddenly Jaiying’s face hardened. “Nathaniel took that from you?” 

With watery eyes, Daisy nodded. “It almost killed me.” 

“It’s knowledge of the future that led him to us, that he used to warp Kora’s mind and turn her against me.” 

Daisy nodded, but caught the sight of Daniel walking away. “Sousa?”

“I’ll be right in the hall,” he said sincerely. When he gave her a chance to argue she nodded in acceptance. 

Jiaying watched Daisy and Daniel interact before he walked away. “Have you two been together long?” Jiaying asked once he was out of sight. 

Daisy crossed her arms, unsure of what to make of everyone mentioning Daniel all of a sudden. “Uh,” she whispered, hesitating a second, “Not long.” 

“He seems like a good man,” she offered sincerely. When Daisy looked confused, she added, “I’ve lived a long time. It’s rare to see couples instinctively comfort each other with ease, especially ones who haven’t been together for years.” 

Daisy gaped at her mother momentarily, before she shook it off. “Yeah. Um, are you close with your daughter?” She needed to change the subject. Maybe if she learned more about Kora things would make sense. 

“Inseparable,” Jiaying answered immediately. “She clung to my leg for the first three years. A shy sweet girl.” 

Her gut twisted at the image of Jiaying being a doting mother. “What changed?” 

“Terragenesis. I thought she was ready, but Kora lost control. There were many accidents. The more I tried to help, the more she shut me out.” 

“That must be hard,” Daisy said softly, staring at a good person, a mother she barely recognized, “Being close to someone and not being able to reach them.” Her final plea to her mother years ago kept echoing in the back of her mind, like a ghost she couldn’t truly escape. 

“The others, they wanted her gone. But they don’t see what I do,” Jiaying declared. “Kora has a good heart. She’s worth saving.” 

She understood what Jiaying was speaking of, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t worth saving to her mother. But this woman didn’t know her. She hadn’t made those choices yet, so she simply said, “Well, she’s lucky to have you.” 

Jiaying smiled. “My powers have let me live a long life. I used to think it was my greatest gift, but I was wrong. It was her.” 

Nausea clawed at Daisy’s chest, at the reminder of Jiaying’s final words to her all those years ago. She could practically feel it all over again; muscles weakening, her body being drained of all life, the numbing cold that spread throughout her as Jiaying told her Daisy’s greatest gift to Jiaying was her death. 

“I’m sorry, did I say something?” Jiaying asked, shocked by Daisy’s reaction. 

Daisy licked her lips and tried to catch her breath. “Ah, growing up I never knew my mom.” Jiaying tilted her head sympathetically. “And, ah, when I found her she wasn’t who I’d hoped she’d be.” The words felt bitter on her tongue, but the way Jiaying looked at her made her want to hug her mother. 

“She hurt you?” Jiaying sounded horrified, which only made her next words more painful. “I can’t speak to your mother’s reasons but for me, sometimes trying to do the right thing comes out all wrong.” 

She can’t stop the tears falling down her cheeks as Jiaying placed a hand on her arm.” 

“Ah-” Daisy took a deep breath to hold back full on sobbing before continuing. “You’re not wrong, but I don’t think you understand-” Jiaying’s eyebrows creased in confusion, but she didn’t walk away. “You could actually speak for my mother because you -” 

“Daisy, come in!” The sound of May’s voice made Daisy blink back her tears. 

She rushed for the walkie she had left on the table nearby. “May, what’s wrong?” 

“John Garrett is here with Nathaniel. And they have Gordon’s powers. Get Jiaying somewhere safe! I’m going to find Jemma.” 

Sliding the walkie into her jacket, she saw Daniel rushing into the room. She turned to Jiaying. “We have to go.” 

“Of course.” 

Daisy and Jiaying rushed towards Daniel who was now holding a gun. Daniel and Daisy shared a glance and silently agreed. Daisy headed down a hallway towards the hanger bay, Jiaying close behind her and Daniel pulling in the tail. But they barely made it down two hallways when Nathaniel turned the corner in front of them. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” Nathaniel said casually as if they were at a party. 

Everything that Daisy had been keeping pent up started to overflow as she held up her hand to him, pushing Jiaying directly behind her. 

“Don’t shoot,” Nathaniel mocked, holding his hands up. “The two of us in here, you really wanna bring the whole of Rivers End down on our heads?” 

“Give me a reason,” Daisy spat. Gritting her teeth, she readied herself for a fight as she noticed Daniel out of the corner of her eye pointing his gun at Nathaniel.

“Where’s Kora?” What have you done with her?” Jiaying yelled, sidestepping Daisy until she was standing next to Daisy and Daniel. 

“Sorry, Kora couldn’t make it, but she sends her best. And don’t you look at me like that. You still have Daisy.”

Jiaying looked at Daisy curiously.

For the first time in her life, Daisy wanted to rip someone’s throat out, to make every blood vessel in his body explode. And if she didn’t feel like she was so unstable she might quite literally shatter the entire lighthouse in the process, she would try it.

“Isn’t one daughter enough?”

Daisy didn’t know if she wanted to run away, scream, destroy everything or fall into a puddle and sob as she locked eyes with the stunned eyes of her mother. She felt like she could barely breathe as Jiaying whispered, “Daughter?” 

Nathaniel laughed heartily. “You didn’t know. Wow.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Daisy gasped as tears fell down her cheek. “I wanted to tell you, but I -”

“It’s like a season finale of Dallas around here,” Nathaniel said ecstatically. 

“What you said about your mother, you were talking about me?” Jiaying looked terrified, angry even at the idea that she would hurt her own child. 

“Mom, it’s - it’s okay,” Daisy shakily said through tears. 

“I hurt you? But I would never?” 

“It’s actually a riveting story. See Hydra cuts you open in bits, you’re left for dead, your power stolen. That part you both have in common now. Daisy grew up alone. Sad.” 

“No,” Daisy shook her head, refusing to look at her mother who she knew was still staring at her. She needed him to stop talking, but she felt frozen. She didn’t know what to do and from the look on Daniel’s face, he felt the same way. 

“Finds you eventually, but by then you’re all militant and she’s with S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“Stop it,” Daisy grits out, but Nathaniel simply smiled, delighted to be causing such a reaction. 

“You’re on opposite sides of a war you started, so you start to drain the life out of her and it’s working! You’re about to  _ kill _ her, but guess who steps in! To crush. Your. Spine? Dear old dad!” 

“Enough,” Daisy yelled, quaking him into the wall, slamming him to the ground. 

“Nice quake. I give it a B, B+. There’s definitely room for improvement,” Nathaniel taunted. 

Before Daisy could disintegrate the energy, Nathaniel threw her against the wall. She fell on her stomach, her head throbbing in pain. 

Malick barely glanced at Daniel before continuing his rant, stepping forward. “I’ve had these powers a lot longer than you. You’re no match for me,” Nathaniel gloated.

Before Daisy could scream no, Jiaying rushed forward and placed her hands on Nathaniel’s face, immediately draining his skin of all color. “But those powers do not belong to you.” Jiaying was eerily calm. “You will never wield them as she does. You were not  _ chosen _ .”

Daisy’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. She was frozen in horror as Nathaniel’s skin began to turn grey and his cheeks hollowed. Her mother doing the same thing to her flashed before her eyes, leaving her breathless. 

“Stay away from my daughters,” Jiaying hissed, her voice steel, as she stepped closer.

Nathaniel elbowed her stomach immediately, and Jiaying let go. In seconds Malick caught his breath and quake slammed Jiaying against the wall. “Stay back. I won’t say it again.” 

But Jiaying growled and walked forward with determination, seemingly unafraid. 

“Mom! No!” Daisy screamed, frozen in fear. 

Right at the moment Nathaniel turned fully to attack Jiaying, Daniel fired at him. Nathaniel took one to the chest mid attack, diverting his quake as he cracked Jiaying’s neck. 

“No,” Daisy gasped, unable to even look at Nathaniel as gunshots echoed in the hall. 

All she could see was her mother lying lifeless on the floor. It was happening all over again. Anger coursed through her as she stood, unable to stop the entire lighthouse from shaking with every breath. The electrical box short circuited, sparks flying everywhere as Nathaniel ran down the hallway, out of sight. And in that second she lost all interest in fighting. 

She walked over to her mother and collapsed on the floor beside her as tears clouded her vision. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled to her mother’s body. “I -” But no words came out. Hesitantly she lifted her mother’s body and curled herself around her, rocking her mother as she sobbed. 

Daisy didn’t know how long she sat like this, had no idea where Malick was or what he wanted. She didn’t care. All she could think about was the lack of vibrations coming off of her mother’s form as she held the mother she wished she had had. The mother she wasn’t lucky enough to know. The mother who saved her. 

So Daisy sobbed. For herself. For Jiaying. For Kora. For it all. 

“ _ Daisy?” _

Blinking at the sound of Daniel’s soft voice repeatedly saying her name, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She noticed he was sitting on the floor beside her. And suddenly everything came back to her. 

“Where’s May? Jemma?” 

“May’s looking for her,” Daniel said slowly as he placed three fingers on Jiaying’s neck. “We think Malick was just a distraction.” 

Daisy nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, but she still clung to her mother. 

May’s voice over the walkie made Daisy and Daniel pause. “Jemma was taken. I repeat Jemma was taken. And so was the Zephyr.” 

“Fuck,” Daisy hissed through angry tears. 

“Daisy,” Daniel whispered, his voice carefully even, slow, “Your mother has a pulse.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mic drop* UNTIL NEXT TIME! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short multi-chapter fic of basically smut with some hurt/comfort and softness in between. I'm obsessed with dousy (still not sure about the ship name lol) but wateves. Come yell with me on twitter @reylospacebitch Xoxo


End file.
